On The Road To Somewhere
by KatieWoo
Summary: Join 3 Superstars Randy Orton/OFC CM Punk/OFC an John Cena/OFC on the road as they find love whether they're ready or not it's happening.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- This fic is set on a WWE tour and imagine all the superstars are on one roster.

This centres around 3 pairing- Randy Orton/OFC CM Punk/ OFC and John Cena/ OFC.

But later chapter will focus on Punk and his lady-love :)

I own nothing of the wwe and make no profit sadly. I own my OC ladies and my OC Divas.

(kim's ex is basically Vince from the Fast and the Furious lol)

''On The Road To Somewhere''

CHAPTER 1 – Randy and Kimberly Part 1

Kimberly ''Kix'' Turner loved being on the road with her best friend and the guys. Girls all over the world would probably kill to be in her shoes. She was in a tour bus with 3 world famous WWE Superstars- John Cena , Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton.

She needed to get away from St Louis Missouri and write her book, where better than on the road? The whole WWE gang loved her, she was a total trip and she always had a blast hanging out with Divas- Kelly Kelly, Mimi and Vi- aka- Shy-Violet.

The guys knew that when the girls got together, shit was going to get wild .They had once been caught in the flimsy night-wear brandishing pillows being chased by one of the guys they'd ambushed or played some crazy prank on.

But, her best friend was Randy Orton, they'd been utterly inseparable since he was 15 and she was 10. He'd originally been her older brother Jesse's friend, but Jesse had been killed in an accident with a hit and run. Since then Randy had become Kimberly's protector, best friend, confidante and general partner in crime.

Sat there on the couch, in the plush tour bus that was like a rock stars tour bus, she typed away, her head phones firmly in place as Guns N Roses played ''You Could Be Mine.''

'Oh the irony!' she silently grimaced

Kimberly hated her heart and it's dumber than dumb choice, how could she fall for Randy? He was her best friend! It was asking for trouble and OK she wasn't unattractive, but he didn't go for girls like her.

He dated leggy blondes, with a tan, curves that J. Lo would kill for and boobs that could knock a bottle of Bud from a guys hand from 2 feet away, femme fatal types. She was only 5ft6, size 8 with a 34D rack, green eyes and dark hair. OK, her rack and legs were awesome and she had little hips with a cute butt, she was nicely toned too, but that didn't mean shit. Not when busty blondes were all over him on a nightly basis.

Randy was HOT!

6ft3, huge compared to her,dark shaved hair, these icy blue-grey eyes that now made her feel like a teenager with a crush. His body, oh god his body! It was just incredible, his arms were thicker than her thigh's! The chest, the abs, the butt, the legs, the smile, that voice!

The way they talked, the way they knew each other, connected and cared, made her just want to scream- 'We should be together!'

But NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

She'd dug her own grave, by being his go-to-girl, who got to hear all about his dates and now it was like a big knife in her heart.

She ignored the guys playing XBOX games across the way not wanting to look at Randy.

Her iphone vibrated beside her, caller I.D said ''Vince'' and this wasn't Vince McMahon.

Ripping her ear buds out, she picked up the call and said angrily-

''stop calling me you fucking prick!''

She hung up, popped her buds back in and ignored the 3 frozen guys across the room.

They had no clue why Vince- the boyfriend of 2 years had become public enemy No1

, she refused to tell Randy.

Cody looked at Orton as she began typing at lightening speed-

''what the hell was that?''

Randy sighed- ''That guy's gonna get a beating when we get home.''

he'd always hated Vince, he had no idea why. The guy just pissed him off, even though he'd always been very civil to him and had made Kix happy. Well, until 3 weeks ago anyway.

Kimberly wrapped up her chapter, backed it up, e-mailed a copy to her home computer and shut her laptop down, setting it aside and just lay her head back and closed her eyes.

'How did my life turn to shit?'

She was only 25, how had she managed to screw up her life so monumentally? OK, the Vince thing wasn't her fault! But the Randy thing- 100% her own doing!

She knew they were watching her, but she didn't care, it hurt too much to look at Randy, knowing that she couldn't have him,

She had a little acting role at WWE, she was part of a story line on the show. On screen, she was Kimberly Cash, one of the fictional WWE heads daughters, and she was secretly crushing on John Cena, but being blackmailed by Randy because he knew about it. It was really funny, because her character was starting to fall for Randy too!

OH THE IRONY!

So, every show they had their little pre-filmed segment, their mini soap opera. A couple of times she'd had to go out into the arena and do a live promo as her character. Oddly the WWE Universe liked her, because she got to slap Randy and verbally abuse him, while dressed like a saucy secretary.

When she acted with him, they had a blast, mainly trying not to laugh as they played a pair that ''hated'' each other. The audience had gone wild for one now infamous scene they'd done,where Randy had put her across his knee and spanked her ass for calling him- 'A cheap greased up thug!'

It was an internet sensation, the WWE website had gotten over a million hits over one weekend after that footage was put on there.

John saw the fax machine buzz to life- 'God damn creative always leaving it to the last second!'

he chastised mentally. He picked up the first copy from the tray and began reading and busted out laughing.

''Jesus this is pretty funny.''

Randy's brow cocked up- ''What we get this time?''

John smiled and nudged Kimberly.

Her big green eyes opened and she took her buds out- ''Script I take it?''

John fought the smirk but his dimples still popped- ''You'd better read this.''

She sat up taking the page from him and began to read- ''Oh my God.'' she groaned – ''Well this should be interesting to film.''

John just laughed and nodded a lot of help he was.

Randy saw her and Cena's reactions and took a look at the script.

''WHAT! You have to kiss us both?

He didn't know he felt about his best friend locking lips with John. But, he didn't mind kissing her, she was his friend after all and she was cute.

'FUCK, where had that just come from?' he asked himself.

But, he had to admit that she was a pretty girl, one that he's protect at all costs, it was probably only natural that he hated every guy she dated.

Right?

Cody saw Randy's mind ticking over and knew to keep his mouth shut when it came to anything involving Kimberly because the Viper would take your head off.

Randy read the directional notes-'Make both kisses HOT!'

She'd often fantasised about smacking the lips on him, but none of these fantasies included a film crew and a boom microphone hanging above her.

Hell, they'd kissed before, only the jackass was too drunk to remember it!

She'd loved him for years and on her 21st birthday,she'd gone out with her girlfriends and gotten fairly drunk, then she'd ran into Randy, who was very drunk, having just split from his cheating girlfriend Brielle. They'd ended up doing tequila shots and then getting a cab home together. As she'd only lived down the street from him she'd accepted his offer of a night cap.

She's thought- 'What the hell it's my 21st!'

So, in they'd gone and opened a bottle of champagne. Sitting in his huge lounge, he'd hugged her, they'd raised their glasses and he'd drunkenly said-

''Here's to Kix, you're officially a legal drinker and the coolest girl I know. You're amazing.''

They'd clinked glasses, he'd knocked back his drink on one gulp, put his huge warm hand on the back of her neck, pulled her in and just kissed her, deep, passionately and she'd felt it all over her body and responded in equal measure.

When he'd pulled back, smiling at her, she'd been a bit nervous of what to do, she knew her cheeks were warm and it wasn't all to do with the alcohol. He'd sat back, smiling that sexy 'Come Fuck Me If You Dare' smirk, then his eyes had slid shut and within 2 seconds he'd began snoring.

She'd moved him on to his side on the couch, taken his shoes off, put the throw blanket over him, set his alarm and gone home. She'd been caught between joy and confusion, it still counted as THE best kiss she'd ever had.

The next day she'd summoned up the courage to call him. He'd only just woken up and he'd asked her the question that'd made her heart crack right down the middle-

''How did I get home last night? The last thing I remember is ordering that tray of shots with you.''

''Y-you got back in a cab with me, we had champagne and...and you..kinda fell asleep on the couch.''

She'd wiped tears away knowing the alcohol had cleared away the memory.

After that Kimberly had began dating and going for guys that Randy would never approve of and it gave her a bit of a buzz when he'd tell her how much he hated her date of choice.

So, when she'd hooked up with Vince 2 years ago, it'd been perfect. Randy hated him and she'd fallen for him, well as much as she could when she had ties to another guy. Vince was gorgeous, 6ft1, tattoos, dark hair, sexy body,incredible in bed, awesome car, he raced that incredible machine like he should have gone pro. He was a tough guy to get to know, but when you got past all the grouch and attitude, there was this deep, passionate soul. He played awesome guitar and the guy had written music for her, no guy had ever done that for her.

But, their big bust up had happened completely out of the blue. One minute they'd been fooling around at his place, then he'd been proposing marriage.

She'd frozen up, he'd gotten offended at her silence, he'd shaken his head and said-

''If you don't want to marry me now, you never will.''

She'd pushed him away- ''How can you say that? It's a huge step.''

He's shaken his head- ''This is because you're held back by that prick Orton!''

''He's my best friend!''

''bullshit, your boy is a control freak, who will never le you live your life your way. You never make any decisions without him. So go on just fucking run to him.''

She'd been utterly mortified by his words, OK Randy was her go-to-guy, but he didn't dictate her life. She valued his opinion, but always made the decision that was right for her.

So, she'd bailed on Vince, not wanting to be near him, she was just too mad to behave rationally towards him.

A few days later Randy had gotten sick of her hiding out in her house with only her laptop for company and invited her on the road and here she was- dodging V's calls, wondering if he knew about her less that platonic feeling for Randy.

It was a conversation she was never really ready to have. It'd taken years to figure out how to cope with her feelings and being able to hide them. All that that entailed was- being able to act civilised to his many girls, to not sneak looks at him while in other peoples company, because that's how you got found out and you end up looking like a psychotic or just the pathetic friend.

She had the private bedroom at the back of the bus while the guys had what looked like fancy bunk beds. So, she went to get changed for bed and get some peace. Once she was in her little black sleep shorts and black tank top she removed her make up. As she moisturised she saw her reflection and smirked she might be 25 but with a bare face she looked about 18. It was probably the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks, it gave her that innocent look.

Shit, she'd left her laptop on the couch. She was always careful of how Randy saw her he'd never seen her with this much skin on show. But in flash of rebellion she opened the bedroom door and went to retrieve the property.

It was John who saw Randy's face change, then Cody. The Viper's eyes had widened and then they saw the reason- all 5ft6 of it- clad in tiny shorts that hugged her hips and showed off her incredible legs, so toned and smooth. The tank top moulded to her D cup rack and toned stomach. Her long dark waves over one shoulder, no make up and still so beautiful, she was jaw dropping.

They nearly died when she bent down to get her laptop, the shorts barley concealing her peach like butt.

Randy was all kinds of confused by his feelings. She just looked gorgeous and he'd never allowed himself to openly ogle her, because he knew he'd lose her if he got carried away. But right then, his guard was down and when she said-

''Goodnight.''

He'd heard himself say- ''Goodnight baby.''

Wow-curves in all the right places and a rack that had gotten her plenty of attention on the WWE tour, not that she'd noticed.

Fuck he knew he was in trouble now, especially when he was watching her ass walk away.

John and Cody exchanged looks, knowing that it was finally happening- Randy was seeing her for the smoking hot beauty that she really was. It'd taken him long enough!

Every guy in the WWE had been stunned to finally meet her 4 years ago, when Randy had brought her on tour at 21 years old. Nobody could believe he was just friends with her and not secretly sleeping with her. She was smart, she had fire in her and took no shit from any of the guys or the bitchier Divas. She was the whole package.

Randy exhaled the second the bedroom door closed, this wasn't good. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. 15 years of friendship and this happens now?

In the bedroom she was shaking as she sat down, he'd never seen her in very revealing clothes, because she'd never wanted to see his utter lack of reaction. But now that had been made a reality, he'd barely looked at her and they were her smallest shorts! Jesus, she could have done the can-can naked in-front of him and he'd probably only have noticed if she was blocking his view of the TV.

If this was killing her, smooching him for their scene was going to annihilate her. All the confidence building her pole dancing classes had given her was just wilting away.

How the hell were they going to shoot a convincing hot kiss if her skimpiest shorts weren't able to even raise an eye-brow?

Life just wasn't fair!


	2. Chapter 2

On The Road To Somewhere

I only own my OC's

R&R please

CHAPTER 2

Randy and Kimberly.

The next morning they got to New Jersey and she put on an out-fit that made her feel GOOD! Screw what the guys would think- a little pleated black skirt, a tight white tank top, that was low cut,aided by her push-up bra. This was teamed with knee high boots with a zip up the back, they had a very slight bondage feel to them, but given her mood she was all for the empowerment.

Her hair was in loose tumbling curls, falling to the middle of her back.

She packed up her bags and handed it to the road hands that helped all the girls with their luggage -nice guys that they were.

When she emerged from the bedroom, ready to get up to her hotel room, she stepped off the bus and but on her big D &G shades and got ready to strut.

Randy saw her and it sent a surge right below the belt, she'd always had a walk a super model would kill for, but this was torture, he had a thing for knee boots and when you teamed that with a skirt that looked like a school girls skirt, it was no wonder he was getting hard.

The other WWE guys were arriving and seeing Kimberly- jaws were dropping. She looked incredible, something had changed, gone were the jeans and braided ponytail. It didn't take a genius to see that Kimberly had something happening in her life to bring about the change they all saw.

When they got their room keys the Divas had Kix in their midst, the second she was trying to unpack a few essentials. Kelly, Mimi and Vi had to find out what was going on with her

''How do you know anything is going on?''

Kelly laughed- ''Come on, baby it's obvious, it's like a light has been turned on.''

Kimberly laughed- ''How?''

''You're actually showing leg away from the arena, and your hair is down.'' Vi smiled.

Mimi sat on the bed- ''Oh did you and your guy make up?''

''No, but I'm almost ready to talk to him.'' Kimberly replied.

''If it's not that, what is it?'' Kelly begged.

The girls all nodded, it was an unspoken thing that they knew about her feeling for Randy. They had all had a drunken game of Truth 2 years ago and all kinds had come out, including who the other girls had secret crushes on.

''Oh,'' Kimberly began- ''Miss Cash get to kiss 2 guys!''

The 2 Divas squealed and demanded to see her script, she handed it over – ''Brace yourselves''

They quickly got reading, then they were Mimi laughed-

''Holy shit you get to kiss him!''

Vi patted Kim's shoulder- ''And he'll be sober, he'll NEVER forget this one!''

Blushing she sighed nervously- ''That's what's scaring me.''

''Ooh, you're gonna rock his world, they're asking you to make it super real. It's gonna steam.'' Kelly cheered.

Before lunch Kim got in the car with the girls and headed to the arena to rehearse the scenes with the guys.

She got to rehearse with John Cena first and she was nervous, they were in his private locker room, scripts in hand and they just went with the flow of it. When it came to the kiss, their mutual nerves added to the reality of it and it was quite nice, his lips were soft yet firm and he was surprisingly gentle with her.

When they parted, it wasn't weird at all, it was just acting and it wasn't romantic at all. Just like all screen kisses- no tongue.

John thought the scene was good ans all he could think about was Randy kicking his ass. That guys head was changing the way it viewed this girl and he just didn't want anything innocent to screw up their friendship, Randy had to know John had no intention of pushing up on Kim.

When she left John's locker room, she went to the ring to see Randy going over some moves with Seamus for their tag match later that night. God, Randy looked good.

They saw her coming down the ramp and the Irishman wolf-whistled her, she blew a kiss to him and Randy jabbed an elbow into his ribs- ''Less of that.''

Making the red head put his hands up signalling he was only having a bit of fun.

To distract Randy from laying out his tag partner she smiled up at him- ''So, Orton you ready to rehearse the scene?''

''Sure. Where have you been all morning?''

''Frenching Cena in his private locker room.'' she teased.

Randy didn't like that one bit- ''I really hope you're joking.''

''OK, I am, there wasn't any tongue.'' she smiled- ''nice lips though,''

Seamus loved the way she teased Randy.

The Viper got out of the ring and they went over to the seat being the commentary tale where he'd put his script.

They got going, but she said before the kiss-

''At this point I think you should push me on the desk.''

Randy was taken back by her suggestion- ''Really?''

''Oh yeah,it'll be hot, if we're gonna do this we might as well go all out,''

She knew the creative team would love this they were game for anything a bit nuts and Mr McMahon welcomed anything that would pull in more viewers and publicity for his stars.

Randy found the idea of kissing her on the desk really hot, so he was up for that.

Running through the script again, they got the the bit before the kiss and he thought-

'Fuck it, I'm just gonna go for it!' He just smacked the lips on her.

FUCK- she had the softest lips, she tasted incredible, he just didn't want to stop kissing her.

His enthusiasm for the scene wasn't the shocker for her, the fact that he was French kissing her was though! This was a screen kiss. The tease!

When they parted they both exhaled and he said-

''Jesus, you sure about this desk thing?''

She nodded and smirked- ''Just try and control any animal urges.''

she winked, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed- fucking hell she was an awesome kisser- ''Only if you do the same.''

''It'll be hard, but I'll try my best Orton.''

When she headed to make up, she was prepared for the scene shooting at 1pm. Her hair was pinned up in a chic up-do. Then it was time for wardrobe, she was dressed in a tight white blouse, tight black skirt with a side split that went high up her thigh. When she explained the desk part of the scene she inquired about the possibility of any stocking being available. The wardrobe girls were full of enthusiasm and produced a pair of black stockings with seams up the back, lace tops and a black garter belt! Then came the killer black patent leather heels and the sexy black rimmed glasses she wore as Kim Cash.

When she looked in the mirror, she looked like a stripped meets school teacher- PERFECT!

Kissing Randy had been amazing, but kissing him while he was sober was a completely different experience, to say it'd be with her for a long time was an understatement!

Emerging from the wardrobe department she saw the camera and sound guys, then John and Randy clearly they were ready to to the first scene, It took place in the doorway of Johns locker room,

Randy loved her in her Kim Cash outfits , she had a chance to play a different version of herself- an innocent sexy tease. Then he realised- that _was _who Kimberly was!

The scene began with Randy coming out of his own private locker room and seeing John stop Kim , then Randy saw the seams up the back of her legs- STOCKINGS! He got his head in the right place, they were on camera- focus focus he chastised himself.

_Scene-_

_The camera pans to Kim and John-_

_''Kim, can we talk?'' his hand catches hers._

_She smiles up at him innocently- ''Sure John.''_

_''I just wanted to say thanks for being there for me when I lost my match in Chicago, I don't know what I'd do without you at times.''_

_''John, I'm always here for yo, win or lose,'' she smiles up at him. ''just like you are for me.''_

_''You're one in a million Kim.''_

_John leans in and kisses her, it's brief but tenderly passionate._

_The camera pans to Randy to capture his reaction._

It didn't take any acting he hated every second of John kissing Kimberly. This was getting beyond weird, it'd crept up on him since her boyfriend Vince the boy-racer had come into her life. It was this loathing of any guy touching her with any hint of intimacy. But now, all kinds of crazy feelings were coming to the surface.

SHIT! He was getting feelings for her!

''Cut!'' was called and he had to chill out for a few minutes, while Kimberly went to the room that was set up as her office.

Kimberly was terrified of this scene, she was nearly shaking already as she sat at the desk.

''Action!''

_Scene_

_Knock-knock_

_''It's open.''_

_In walks Randy all oiled up as if he'd just come from the ring wearing only basket ball shorts to show he'd been inside his locker room._

_''What can I do for YOU ?''_

_the last word said with hints of distaste._

_He enters shutting the door behind himself, stalking closer to her._

_She stands up facing him meeting his eye._

_He smirks at her guts- ''We need to talk.''_

_She cocked a brow behind her glasses- '' This should be worth hearing Orton.''_

_He watched her hands go to her hips, he moved closer and said in her ear-_

_''You're just a pampered little princess, you think Cena's gonna love you? Nah, he's only after one thing and it ain't your heart.''_

_Then he grabbed her hips. Popping heron the desk quickly and the kiss began._

The camera man and sound guy were lapping it up, her leg came up, revealing her lace top stocking, his long fingers speared into her hair, bobby pins went flying out in every direction as her long hair spilled free.

''Cut!''

The pair pulled apart in a daze, he realised her leg was slightly raised and his hand was behind her knee holding it in place, he's also pulled her hair free and he was very much turned on.

He quickly took her seat at the desk, as she got off the desk and straightened her skirt getting ready for her scene outside the office.

She was so stunned by the genuine passion she didn't have to act as the camera got rolling of her confused smile and her fleeing the scene of the kiss.

When she was done she ran to the Divas locker room.

Kelly knew they'd just finished shooting and was eager to know how it'd gone-

''Tell me- how did it go?''

The laugh that came out of her mouth reflected her mood- weird and a little hysterical.

''Well, the John part was fine, a breeze, but the Randy part- if we don't get censored I'll be amazed.''

That got Mimi an Vi 100% focused

''Explain'' Vi grinned.

''Well, he picked me up, put me on the desk, my leg ended up around his hip, while he's full on Frenching me – no screen kissing and then THESE bad boys end up on show.''

She flashed her stockings.

The cheer that went up was deafening.

''Oh it gets worse- his huge hand is behind my knee, the other is dragging through my hair, a spray of hair pins went everywhere, we probably nearly took the sound guys eye out with them.''

The girls were wolf whistling and howling like coyotes as she cringed.

''Tell us about the kiss.'' Mimi begged.

''It was incredible, the rehearsal was hot, but THIS one, I don't mean to get all graphic but I may need a change of panties.'' she removed her fake glasses, then saw the state of her shirt, his chest oil had ruined the fabric.

The girls laughed at her shocked expression.

''Well.'' Kelly grinned- ''It;s good to know he turns your crank.''

Kimberly laughed sitting down on the couch.

Vi smirked arching one brow at her- ''So was he as INTO it as you were?''

''No idea, despite the lack of clothing his cock was no where near me.''

''Unfortunately.'' Kelly giggled like a school girl.

Kim chuckled- ''Behave yourself.''

''God, I can't wait for that to be aired, the crowd is gonna go ape shit.'' Mimi clapped.

''Please god don't let it get censored,'' Kelly exclaimed clearly distraught- '' I wanna see the un-cut horn fest that got you wet.''

Kimberly blushed- ''shut up.''

This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

As usual I only own my OC's

no idea if I'm any good at this fan fiction game, but I'm not giving up ;)

R&R

cheers dudes.

We'll meet Punk and his lady Katie (yes I'm giving her my name because he's hot and who wouldn't want to have him as their leading man?) in the next chapter when their story begins. The couples lives all over lap on the tour so watch out for a few familiar superstars and my oc ladies.

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 3 – Randy and Kimberly.

Kimberly got changed and ready to watch the show, putting her own clothes back on and those killer/ kinky boots. Checking the mirror to make sure she didn't look in any was flustered or aroused. She uncoiled the Velcro rollers from the ends of her hair as she touched up her make-up.

Randy had finally pulled his libido back into check and hoped he hadn't freaked Kimberly out, after all he'd gotten so caught up in the kiss, both times he'd completely forgotten a little thing called 'the screen kiss' he'd really kissed her- tongue included.

There was no time to worry about it now, the show was on air and in the Divas locker room Kim was sat watching with Kelly, Vi and Mimi, when in popped a very welcome face-Katie Hunter the daughter of Paul Hunter aka- Triple H, who was now retired from the ring and the boss man now. Katie was 25 too and a tattoo artist and had plenty of business thrown her way by the ink-happy superstars.

Kimberly was pleased to see this girl on the tour, Katie smiled that big smile of hers and said to her- ''Kix, you're the talk of the gallery.''

She felt the cringe build from her toes and work it's way up her entire body- ''Oh God!''

Katie laughed- ''My dad and Mr McMahon refused to censor that desk scene, brace yourself for an on-line record breaker.''

The room erupted into cat calls.

Kim felt Katie's delicate go around her and that soothing voice say- ''You're about to become a WWE legend.''

When it aired, the entire arena went up in cheers and applause, Kim had to admit it looked just as hot on screen as it'd been to film it. The other Divas had come yo congratulate her, some of the guys even came to tease her, while Randy's fight went on. She was so embarrassed , she had no idea how to face the man in question.

Then her cell phone began ringing, the name that flashed up made her grimace- 'Vincent' oh great the so-called boyfriend!

''Hi Vince,''

The guys knew that this was her 'guy' and fell silent, knowing this wasn't going to go well.

She listened to him ranting and took the call out to the corridor which was deserted-

''Kim you look like a slut on national TV! You're a writer for fucks sake have some self respect!''

That did it, the stress that'd built up just exploded-

''Listen you prick, you fuckin' dare tell me how to live my fuckin' life, you're the one with problem, if you have the balls to say this to my face, you go for it, but I doubt you will Vince! You're an insecure child, I'm not- nor have I ever fucked Randy, so I turned down your proposal – get over it, because we're OVER! That- my friend- is what us chicks call CLOSURE!''

Inside the Divas locker room, they were all stunned she was clearly one tough bitch, no wonder her and Orton got on so well.

Before the end of Randy's fight, the entire WWE roster knew about Kim's break up and the rejection of her ex's proposal and the guys suspicion that the two friends had been secretly screwing. This was all passed around by some very fast texting fingers.

When Randy got to his dressing room after his win, John Cena was waiting for him, so he knew something was going on.

''John, spill it what's up?''

''Kim got a load of shit from that guy Vince and she dumped his ass, it was pretty bad. She flipped out on him, turns out he proposed, she says no and he accused her of nailing another guy.''

Randy frowned- ''No way not Kimberly, she's never done anything like that in her life.''

He couldn't believe it that grease monkey had DARED to propose to her!- ''Marriage? No wonder she freaked out, she's terrified of marrying the wrong guy.'' then he paused- ''Where is she?''

''She left in a cab, she'll be at the hotel by now.''

Randy nodded- ''Thanks man, I gotta to see her.''

John took a deep breath- ''Erm.. one more thing you should know, her ex thought it was you she was screwing around with.''

''Shit.'' he sighed.

Kimberly was sat on her bed in her room, how could it get any worse? This wasn't good, damn the gossip mill in that company!

On the way back to the hotel, Mr McMahon had called her and told her that due to the incredible response to her characters kiss with Randy, they were asking the writers in creative to push the story so she was Randy's official love interest.

She wanted to cry.

Her dad had text her saying he'd seen her scene and thought it was funny. But, he'd been hoping her and Randy would end up together, hell sometimes he referred to him as his- 'future son-in-law.'

It wasn't too long before Randy was at her hotel room door.

Knock knock knock-

''Kimberly baby will you open the door?''

Inside she hesitated on opening the door, this was the man she loved and him being at her door just showed how much he'd heard at the arena. But, she had to see this through, so she opened the door, Jesus he looked so worried.

''No running from the gossip baby.''

He pulled her to him, booting the door shut behind himself and when her arms went around him he never wanted her to let go.

Kimberly's heart was racing and she loved the feeling those huge inked arms locked around her, the width of his chest against the side of her face, the massive height difference, his- everything was perfect to her.

She dared to look up at him and said- ''Mr McMahon is getting the writers to give us a full-on romance.''

Randy didn't know how to thank the guy, maybe he'd send him a bottle- no a case of really nice scotch. He stroked her cheek gently- ''Good, glad you won't be kissing Cena,''

She frowned- ''Why? It's not like it's real, there wasn't even any tongue.''

He kept on stroking her cheek- ''I still didn't like it,''

Now she was totally confused- ''Why? There's nothing going on between me and John.''

Randy took a deep breath and knew then that he was in love with her, 24 hours to realise something he'd felt for years-

''Feel free to hate me and ditch the tour.'' he warned.

That made her wary as hell she felt her palm get moist as they lay against his lower back- ''What's wrong Randy?''

''Nothing's wrong...Kimberly, Jesus I can't do this anymore- I love you.''

She thought she was going insane- ''Erm w..what?''

He locked those hypnotic eye's on hers and he said- ''Love- not platonic love, real love.''

He was about to speak/ramble on, but she silenced him by pulling him by his shirt down to her height and smacking the lips on him.

That's how they hooked up, from one broken relationship, a saucy story line. Randy just knew from one private kiss that this 100% right and SO leading to marriage.

Kimberly was thinking the exact same thing. It had been 15 years in the making, it was time to stop beating about the bush.

**AN- Punk is up next- was anyone else slightly disturbed when Del Rio wedgied Punk at Survivor Series? Granted it's a very nice bot but I stood up shouting –'' WATCH THE HANDS THERE BERTO!''**


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my O. Cs don't sue me dudes.

Well lets get Punk and his lady in the mix with some romance.

Yes my OFC is me mwahahaha.

But he's hella hot so I hold my hands up and say- I WISH!

Just imagine Triple H didn't marry Stephanie McMahon and he got the big cheese job on his own merit for being awesome.

On The Road To Somewhere.

Chapter 4 Punk and Katie

Katie Hunter- only daughter of legendary wrestler Paul 'Triple H' Hunter Levesque, was FINALLY

on the road with her dad, he was one of the WWE bosses now and now that she was 25 and in her dream job, he finally trusted the guys with her.

She loved her dad, but he's had a crazy notion that the second she got breasts that she was in danger of being seduced by anything with a penis. So, when she had begged to go on the road with him after hitting her teens he'd point blank refused to let her go. So, she'd been a good girl and after high school he still hadn't relented, so she'd been off to do her art course and living in her apartment in Chicago.

Her dad had kept her at a safe distance from the WWE guys, OK she'd met a few of the Divas, when her dad did official appearances and she was there to support him, but the Superstars were another story. Being the only daughter, she was treasured and protected. Her mom Lilly had died of complications when Katie was born, so her dad had raised her with the help of his sister Melody and her husband Brad.

Katie graduated college after receiving her art degree and ended up accidentally becoming a tattoo apprentice. She'd gotten her first ink at 16, when she'd rebelled against her dads- 'No ink until you;re 18' rule. She'd gotten her best friend Rachel to do it with a home tattooing kit. Katie had drawn the transfer- a butterfly all delicate black lines and shading, it symbolised freedom and evolution. It'd turned out beautifully, it lay on the back of her left shoulder.

Her dad had grounded her for 6 months.

Her 2nd tattoo was done at 18, on her lower back, roughly the size of her palm, it was an 8 pointed Celtic star, in honour of her mothers Scottish family. Nobody else had that on their body, it was her own design and so beautiful.

At 21, came her matching pair of inner wrist flowering vines, that lined up with her thumbs. These had been done in Chicago in Lockport and her talent for designing had landed her a slot as the parlours new trainee tattooist.

The vines were a to remind her how something so beautiful could be so destructive. It came from the monumental fuck up at her college graduation party.

Over the years Katie had worked on 100s of people and had her own customer base, they would book months in advance, just for her to do their custom design work. Anyone who knew her knew that after her college graduation party, she'd given up alcohol, she was 100% T-Total, didn't smoke, didn't do drugs and didn't sleep around.

She'd been a good girl, saving her first time for the right guy, who'd love her and respect her body. She'd been 20 years old when she'd gone all the way with a guy she'd been dating. It'd been down to alcohol and pressure, that she'd finally caved and done it in with him as the party raged downstairs. It had been bad and he'd dumped her right after, and there was no taking it back. A few days later she'd turned 21, gotten her wrists inked and vowed never to put herself in that situation ever again. So, 4 years later, no guy had gotten past friendly conversation.

Well, until the day Phillip Jack Brooks entered the tattoo parlour.

She'd been tidying up her area, her boss Tony had been loving her choice of music and Katie was singing along to Pearl Jam 'Even Flow' when he'd walked in.

Instant attraction! 6 months ago- best day ever!

He had dark hair, hazel green eyes, a lip piercing, gorgeous straight nose, dressed very cool- a Misfits band t-shirt, loose fitting jeans, Dr Martin boots, ipod in hand, hoodie, ears pierces several times, tall 6ft1 at least, incredible build and lips she just wanted to kiss.

Tony had gone over to him- ''Long time no see.''

They were clearly friends, Katie had stopped ogling and gotten set up for her next client.

Tony had introduced them-

''Phil this is my little star- Katie, Katie this is your 2:30- Phil Brooks.''

When he'd smiled at her, she'd just been unable to resist returning the smile. She'd shook his offered hand and the contact had just made her go up inflames.

She was inking his stomach, his body was just a thing of beauty- muscular but not bulging and grotesque like a lot of the guys that came in, no- he was perfect, lightly tanned, loads of other ink adorned him too, he'd been her perfect man.

Calling upon her skills as a professional, she'd once again stopped ogling him covertly and gotten to work on the ink that said- 'Straight Edge'

He'd given her the design, she'd traced it taking the best care and laid it in place, transferring it on to his flawless skin. They talked about the meaning behind his choice of ink-

''Well, I'm clean living, like the knuckles say.''

He'd showed her one hand, it said 'DRUG' and the other said- 'FREE'

''No drink, no drugs, no smoking, no random hook ups.''

Katie had smiled- ''And I thought that was just my list.''

She'd paused the gun and seen him smiling and he'd inquired- ''Really?''

''Yeh, I don't let my head get clouded to the point where I'm not in control. Plus, I can go to bed at night knowing my conscience is clear.''

She carried on working and he talked, not just about himself like a lot of customers tended to, he asked her about her life and he was genuinely interested too. They talked about music, movies and books, they had a lot in common.

He'd been her last appointment of the day and he'd ended up taking her for pizza at his favourite place.

She saw girls ogling him shamelessly, not that she blamed them, after all he was hot! Why would he not get that kind of attention? Clearly he was used to it because he never batted an eye lid.

Katie had always been a bit shy about her body, it'd gotten her male attention from the age of 14, but being a slender 5ft6 with a D-cup rack tended to do that. But, now her elbow length lock were tinted a rich burgundy shade instead of their dull mid-brown. She liked her big green eyes, because they were just like her mom's in all the pictures her dad kept around her childhood home. But team that with her cheek bones and a cute ass, you had a recipe for unwanted attention.

So, seeing hot girls ready to make a play for a guy she kinda liked made her want to be able to flaunt her God given assets, despite only meeting him a few hours previous.

''So,'' he'd smirked that crooked little smirk at her- ''how long have you been working for Tony?''

''4 years now, how do you know him?''

''High school friend. I grew up here, I don't get to come home nearly as much as I'd like- work, you know, but I love the job.''

She'd nodded- ''So, can I ask what you do?''

He'd leaned his elbows on the table and frowned- ''Tony didn't tell you?''

''No, he didn't tell me anything,'' by this point she'd gotten nervous at what was to come.

''oh, okay, well...I'm a wrestler of WWE on RAW.''

Katie's heart had began to race and her eyes closed- ''Well, that explains the girls ogling you.''

Oh, she'd kept her eyes shut, because an image of her dad wielding a sledge hammer came to mind, and the time when he'd told her he never wanted her to get involved romantically with a WWE star.

Phil had seen her reaction and said- ''I hope that's no a bad thing, because I'd really like to see you again.''

She'd opened her eyes and his handsome face was looking at her hopefully- ''you would?''

''Definitely.''

Smiling she'd then said- ''Okay, but I need to tell you something that might change your mind.''

His killer smirk came out again- ''Not possible.''

''If you say so, well here goes...I'm Paul Hunter Levesque's daughter.''

Phil hadn't bolted or shouted at her, he'd began laughing- ''You're Katie Hunter, wow.''

Jesus he was gorgeous!

She'd nodded- ''Ready to flee yet?''

''Not even close, like I told you- I don't sleep around neither do you, we won't be doing anything he won't approve of, I just want to get to know you.''

She'd smiled- FINALLY a guy not just out to get laid!

''Okay, if me being the bosses daughter doesn't bother you, then I'm game, but we need to be discreet.''

He's agreed, they'd exchanged numbers and it'd gone from there. When he was on the road he still called her every night, when he was in town- they went on normal dates like any other couple. They kissed, slept in the same bed, but they weren't having sex and hadn't seen each other naked.

If their relationship was out in the open, people would think that this was strange, but they were getting to know each other and taking it slowly, they had both been burned in the past and this time they were making their own rules.

She'd been getting hooked on watching WWE and seeing him wrestle as CM Punk, he was incredible, as a heel he got to be cocky and a total bad ass, seeing him with his hair slicked back and his stubble just did something to her, the trunks didn't help her either they were bordering on indecent and she loved it!

When he called her from his hotel rooms, it killed her not to be with him, especially when she'd gotten her new ink. It was a line of her favourite poetry by W.B Yeats. It went from hip bone to hip bone in the cradle of her hips, it read-

_''I spread my dreams under your feet, tread softly because you tread on my dreams.''_

She knew he got lonely on the road and when she'd told him her big news he'd been ecstatic-

''Phil baby, dad has finally caved,I'm joining the tour when you come back through Chicago.''

4 weeks later she was there and they were seeing each other every day.

Phillip Jack Brooks knew his beautiful girlfriend would be getting plenty of male attention from the guys, but she wasn't like the other girls that dated wrestlers. She had no silicone in her chest or face, her long hair was all real, no glued in chunks, she was all natural. Her style was great too.

Katie wore cropped jeans, skinny jeans or shorts, with cool band shirts and she only wore a band shirt if she truly like their music unlike the youth of today who wore shit they had no clue about.

What was with the 13 years olds wearing the Nirvana shirts and only being able to name songs from the Nevermind album? It was bullshit to Punk.

But she could be sexy as hell too, but if she showed the legs she covered up the cleavage and vice versa. No perspex stripper heels, she wore knee boots or biker boots.

She always had her ipod on her, she loved rock and punk rock, she'd seen gigs so incredible he's wished he had enough free time to see. But the job was his life.

He knew now, after 6 months together that her clean living came from how she'd lost her virginity and that had lead to her taking control of her life and her body. He couldn't be prouder. Just like she knew his reasons for being Straight Edge- drunk dad, pill popping mom, slut sister and scum bag brother, no way was he going to waste his life like that!

Phil did find it difficult not making love to Katie, not taking that next step, because she was so incredible and they were on the same page with who they were. When they kissed, it was so passionate and they wanted each other so much, but they had agreed to wait.

They were waiting for that moment that was so special and so perfect, that only they would know when it had arrived and then nature would take it's course.

The night Phil had had heard Hunter announce his daughter would be joining the tour in Chicago, it'd peaked a lot of interest. The Divas had asked Hunter questions and Randy had promised that his friend Kimberly would be around if she needed anything, which hunter had been pleased about.

The night she'd come to the arena, Phil had had to fight the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her breathless. She'd been wearing black tailored shorts, knee high lace up biker boots, a shirt with the Ramones on it, her red tinted hair in those long loose waves and she'd never looked more beautiful to him.

Hunter had brought her to the arena to meet the guys, the majority were all sat around in the private lounge. They had agreed to reveal that they had met at Tony's tattoo place 6 months ago just in case either of them accidentally let slip, it'd only lead to gossip they didn't need.

That night was great, he got to show off his best moves in the ring, knowing that his girl was in the house! She was already seen as 'Forbidden Fruit' by all the guys. Several had been pretty vocal about it too, the second Hunter and Katie had left the lounge.

Phil didn't like it one bit. After all that was HIS girlfriend they were eye fucking!

**AN: stay tuned for some sexy time with Punk and his lady ;) it's rated M for a reason.**

**R&R this is my first story be kind. Much thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to everyone who added my little story to their faves and author alerts it means so much to me dudes ;) a big thank you to the people who took the time to review- cheers :)**

**well lets get on with punk and Katie's sexy time, think they've waited long enough for their ''fun'' R&R .**

**On The Road To Somewhere**

**Chapter 5**

At the hotel that night, Katie was in the room right next door to her beautiful man and once they were sure nobody was awake, he came in to her room, and they finally got to share a long awaited kiss.

Katie had missed her man, the was he kissed, the piercing in his lip, the one through his tongue- they just made his kisses that bit hotter. He hoisted her up his body, her legs went his waist easily and he walked them over to her bed and lay her down. She loved having him on top of her his weight braced above her, the warmth his body threw off, the sexual tension thick in the air between them. He turned her on so much that this was the most delicious torture she'd ever known.

Phil was aching, his arousal was throbbing and the beautiful beneath him just made him want to go so much further, to not only satisfy himself, but so he could make her feel all the right things he could make her body come alive with. He kissed down the soft skin of her neck and she said breathlessly-

''I've missed you so much.''

''It's been torture for me too baby, I just needed you with me all along.''

She moaned when he licked up her neck, the ball-bar in his tongue, creating an incredible sensation on her hyper sensitised flesh. Then he said- ''I didn't want to say this on the phone.''

She looked up into his hazel green eyes and didn't know what he was about to say, but he looked nervous and he never got like that, to sooth him she used his pet name-

''You can say anything Punkers.''

He liked when called him that, because she was the only one in the world who got to call him that. Just like he was the only one to call her by her full name- Katherine-

''I love you Katherine.''

Katie smiled beautifully, her cheeks flushed, she saw how he'd gone suddenly shy on her, which was stunning, considering this was the bad ass rebel of WWE. But she had to give him all the honesty he'd given her-

''I love you too Punkers.''

They kissed deeply, so emotionally, they truly did feel like they had turned a corner.

She couldn't believe he'd finally said it. After 6 months it'd been an unspoken thing, she knew how he felt about her just by his actions alone, just like he knew her feelings for him. But, vocalising them was all so new.

His hand trailed up her body, removing her shirt, Katie had been waiting patiently for this time to come, when any and all hesitation was finally gone. What better reason to make love, than _for _love.

Punk had to do this, he loved her, they were faithful and they knew each other so well so this was so right. He let her remove his shirt, as she sat up kissing his chest, making his skin break out in goose bumps all over. He speared his fingers into her silky soft hair, loving the feeling if her lips on his body. He urged her back on to the pillows, kicking his ancient Dr Martins to the floor, then his jeans. He knelt on the bed, undoing her shorts,when he slid them down her smooth legs, her new ink was revealed to him. That small flowing script, those words enticing him as he lowered his lips to the ink between her hip bones. This action was met by the gentle ''Mmm.'' that drove him crazy.

He worked his way up her body trailing hot exploratory kisses, but before he got a chance to remove her bra she'd done it for him, Jesus she was just perfect!

When his mouth descended on to her breasts she thanked God once again for those piercings, the cool metal just set her body on a collision course for pleasure.

Phil worshipped her body, he'd never expected it to be so emotional, they were connecting beyond the physical way, this was all new to him.

Katie had expected to be scared when they got to this point, but it wasn't scary or uncomfortable, it felt right. She felt him grind against her, she let out a hiss. He'd just hit something oh so right. His right hand stroked up her inner thigh, then carried on upwards, until he was stroking her, looking deep into those hazel green eyes as she bit her lip and arched her back beneath his touch,

Phil needed skin to skin contact, he pulled her lace thong down her legs and threw it over his shoulder, wow she was beautiful- everywhere. He stroked her, loving seeing her respond to his touch, she was so ready for him, but he wanted to do something for her first.

She felt his lips on her hip bones, her inner thighs, then he moved to her most intimate parts and he slowly and softly explored her. The metal he'd adorned his mouth with just made her body cry out for more and be ready to explode. His stubble added yet another layer of sensation.

She tasted incredible and hearing her climax once, twice, three times just made him growl like a wild man. He loved the way her body shook and gripped his shoulders, the way she said his name and told him she couldn't wait any longer. Neither could he, he knew she was on the pill, so they were safe and he hadn't dated anyone in over a year, so this was going to be perfect.

He removed his boxers and he was poised between her thighs, ready. He looked into her big green eyes, asking silently if she was sure, she nodded clearly reading his look. He guided himself into her, it was wonderful, she was so tight, so warm, so perfect for just him.

Katie had expected it to hurt, but it was just a an intense rush of pleasure. He was clearly big because she had that special feeling of being blissfully full and when they began making love they just melted.

Phil pulled her gently up, so she was astride him on his bent knees. Katie didn't feel scared or shy of being put in control, she let instinct take over and she took charge doing what her body told her to do. Her groaned into her ear, clutching her hips, rising to meet every movement with her.

It was hot, intense and he'd never felt anybody be such a natural at this, considering she'd only done it once before. When they came together she held him close as they shook together, laying soft kisses on his trembling lips.

They showered together and Katie enjoyed the post sexual intimacy and he was surprisingly ready to go again. Without prompting she urged him back against the tiles and slid down his body, ready to return the favour. She knew what to do, she'd dated her first guy for 6 months and she'd seen enough internet porn- thanks to her friend Rachel. She was in the porn distribution business and e-mailed her a ''Highlights'' reel every week.

Phil was gob-smacked that she was on her knees doing this and she had him speechless. Katie was full of surprises. When he was close to cumming, he groaned-

''Baby, I'm gonna cum.''

She pulled her mouth away only long enough to say- ''That's the idea Phil.''

Then she picked up right where she'd left off.

She got such a rush when he came and she took everything he had to give and swallowed. To her surprise he slid down the shower wall, pulling her to his soaking wet chest.

They sat under the spray, in a world of bliss.

He wiped his face and said- ''I'm afraid to ask where you learned to do that.''

She laughed- ''Thank Rachel.''

''What?''

She laughed at his expression- ''You know she's in movie distribution...well she distributes hard core porn.''

His laughter delighted her- ''Are you telling me you learned that from her freebies?''

''Yeh she sends me email highlights. Thank her later.''

''I'll send her a Hustler store gift basket'' he smirked.

He loved that his baby had taken charge of learning how to do this stuff, it showed a surprising lack of prudishness. They eventually got out of the shower, he set his phone alarm, so he could be up early enough to get back to his room and not get caught by one of the guys going for an early morning gym session. They curled up in their underwear and felt complete. He kissed her softly and said- ''Do you think we should think about telling your dad soon?''

She sighed and said-''I know we have to, but I just don't know how to.''

''He's gonna fucking kill me, I'm a pain in his ass, I run my mouth at him all the time.''

She laughed- ''Wow, you really were laying some good ground work there Punkers.''

He laughed too- ''If I'd known I'd end up dating the bosses daughter, I'd have eased up a bit. It's not like he hates me, I'm just not in the John Cena- Randy Orton clique.''

They were the faces of the company, the golden pair who could do no wrong. Where as Punk was the anti-hero with a mouth, a temper and opinions he rarely held back and he hated being wrong. The guy didn't suck up to the bosses he did his job and the fans loved him, if they didn't he'd have been shown the door long ago.

''Maybe we should go out with a group of friends, let him see us getting closer, ease him into it,'' she suggested.

He nodded liking that idea.

He'd gotten the best nights sleep ever, with her curled up beside him, in his arms. Before he'd met her he'd only been able to sleep 2 or 3 hours a night, if at all. But since they'd began sharing a bed, he'd relaxed enough not to get so caught up in his head so much.

His life was changing for the better.

**AN: not too smutty I didn't want to get too graphic for their first time, it was supposed to be about where they were emotionally hope it was ok. **


	6. Chapter 6

AN- **Thank you to all the nice people adding me to their story/author alerts it's always nice to know this little story is getting read not just snoozing in my note book. Lol. Hope you like the next little instalment. got some morning after chat and some girl talk as i'm building up to some fatherly guidance Triple H style next chapter R&R.  
><strong>

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 6

The next day his alarm woke him up,he had his head on her stomach, he usually woke up like this when they were together, he kissed her softly, reached on the night stand for his phone to silence the alarm. He heard her stir and wake up, he was putting his clothes on, looking at her, in the morning she looked so much younger, even when she had her make up done she looked about 19, he should be shot!

''Morning,'' she smiled, those big green eyes all sleepy and beautiful.

''Morning baby.'' he pulled his shirt on, leaned over and kissed her- ''You feeling okay?''

she smiled- ''I'm all good, well apart from some very suspicious pash-rash in a very suspicious area.'' she peaked under the sheets, spying where the stubble burn had left it's mark.

He fought laughter at her joking way of dealing with it- ''Sorry, I'll make it up to you,''

Loving his dirty grin, she got butterflies in her tummy and said- ''Only if you shave first, or you'll have to think up something else to try out on me.''

Phil put his boots on and said- ''You're a tease. I can't handle sex talk this early, makes it harder – no pun intended- to leave you.''

she bobbed her brows- ''Duly noted- sex talk in the early a.m only good if there's time for it to lead somewhere. Gotcha.'' she winked.

He loved her sense of fun, he leaned over smirking and kissed her again- ''Gotta have at least 2 hours for that.''

She smacked his butt and said- ''just try to be calmer around my dad, I'm going to be working on telling my dad.''

He nodded in agreement- ''Just let me be there when the time comes, you shouldn't do it alone, we have to do this together.''

She nodded, liking how he was really up for being open and honest with her dad, but that was Phil, he didn't like to keep people in the dark on important stuff.

Kissing her again, he said against her soft lips- ''I love you, see you real soon.''

Well, he got to see her sooner than he'd expected, she was in the gym with her dad. Katie was in black shorts, tank top with ''Time To Play The Game'' written in bright green across her chest, her hands were taped, feet too, hair pinned up, as her dad called different martial arts moves at her. No wonder the WWE guys were fixated, she could literally fly through the air!

Phil saw Hunter holding the pads and he say to his daughter- ''Round-house.''

Katie was so fast and so powerful, that when she kicked it tore the pad from her dads arm. This caused him to laugh that deep belly laugh that not many heard from him.

John Cena called- ''You should take that killer instinct to the Divas.''

Katie cocked a brow at the handsome beef-cake and said- ''If you think this is something, you should see me with a katana sword.''

Every guy in the room looked to her dad and he nodded- ''She's not wrestling on WWE or anywhere else, she'd probably end up killing someone. Grown men wouldn't survive, let alone women.''

Phil walked past her- ''Morning.''

''Morning.'' she smiled back.

Hunter nodded at him- ''Punk, you look like you actually slept for once.''

He flicked his lip ring fighting the erotic flash backs he was getting- ''Erm yeah I did sleep.''

''Good, I need you on top form for what's coming to you.''

Phil was instantly worried! Did he know? Was this a threat? The way he lowered his voice so only Phil could hear made him wonder if he was going to be on the receiving end of some fatherly justice.

''Oh yeah?'' he inquired warily.

Hunter nodded- ''You're getting the title shot you want so badly.''

Katie knew he wanted this shot more than anything, he wanted that WWE Championship, he'd worked his ass off for it this year.

Phil smiled at Hunter and Hunter hadn't seen the guy smile like that in a while on this tour, he could see the 33 year old was grateful. He wasn't a bad guy in his eyes and he didn't hate him, he just didn't know when to shut the hell up.

''Cool, appreciate it man.''

Hunter nodded and said- ''We're working on the story-line. You're gonna be brought into the Cena Orton storyline with Kim Cash, you're gonna notice their distraction and use it to your advantage. We'll see where we go from there.''

Katie couldn't wait to meet Kimberly Turner, she liked her story line on the show and she was on the tour as well. Katie knew Kelly and they were going shopping later, so hopefully all the girls could have a girls night soon.

When her dads pleasant treatment ended, he turned back to Katie, Phil craftily winked at her and she fought to keep the smile off her face the handsome tease!

Later when she went shopping with Kelly they had such a laugh-

''I can't wait for you to meet Kim, she's awesome.''

''Where is she?''

''Hotel writing. She's got a lot on her plate- the book, a jack ass boyfriend back in Missouri- who is one step from getting canned if you ask me and then there's the Kim Cash deal too, girl is BUSY as hell! But, you'll probably see her more when we get to New Jersey.''

''Good, I'm not exactly pleased to be stuck on a big ass bus for 12 hours with my dad tonight.''

Kelly laughed- ''You're lucky Kim travels with 3 guys- Randy, John and Cody.''

''Brave girl.''

''So.'' Kelly clapped her hands together, her eyes lighting up- ''are you finally dating anyone or do I have to play match-maker very soon?'' she grinned taking a sip of her strawberry laced iced coffee.

''It's VERY complicated.'' Katie ventured.

Kelly was gob-smacked, knowing this girl was as close to an innocent virgin as you got- ''Holy shit! You've met a guy?''

''Yeh and on a scale of 1 to 10 of complicated, it's hitting a cool 15.''

The blonde cringed- ''Dare I ask0 is he a good guy?''

Katie nodded- ''He's the best in the world.''

She gulped realising what she'd just said- FUCK- that was Punks t-shirt slogan and his pre match war call, SHIT!

''Oh- I know that face, you're in love.'' Kelly swooned.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't tripped herself up- ''We told each other last night for the first time.''

Kelly hugged her and said with a tear in her sky blue eyes- ''I'm so happy for you.''

'''You can't tell anyone, my dad has no idea and I still need to break it to him. Either way he could still kill the guy.''

Kelly nodded- ''I promise, not a word.''

She didn't relish Katie's conundrum, Hunter was VERY protective of his only child and any guy thinking of pushing up on Katie was going to have to go through Hunter and pray to God he didn't kick your ass just for the fun of it.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hi hope this chapter shows that Triple H just tries the best to be the dad she can go to even with what would usually be a mother-daughter chat. Bless him.

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 7

Loads of the guys were asking Hunter if Katie was up for inking them while she was on tour. So, he called her up while she was out shopping-

''Hey sweetie, sorry to interrupt girls-day, but some of the guys are interested in new ink. Do you have you kit?''

''Yeh, give them my cell number and we''ll talk.''

Hunter ended the call and nodded to the guys around him- ''She's got her kit and she's allowing me to hand out her cell number, BUT any of you guys mess with her and I swear to the Devil himself you'll be going home in a full body cast.''

6 guys took her number- Randy, Cena, Cody, Christian, Shamus and Alberto.

Phil knew it was purely business and he was to blame really, he'd said she was awesome and that his friend had trained her personally.

He text her quickly- ''My fault baby, bragging how good u r. x.''

Katie picked the text up in the cab, his number was saved under the name ''Pepsi'' she sent back-

''No probs just comin' back from Victoria's .''

Punk had to harness all of his famous discipline not to react in the middle of the restaurant as he read the text.

When she got back to the hotel she dumped her bags in her room and joined her dad and the guys. John offered to buy her a drink.

She shook her head- ''T. Total, make it a Pepsi thank you John.''

That surprised John, but he let it go and came back with her drink- ''So, how long have you been tattooing?''

''Nearly 5 years now.''

Randy got that devastating grin on his handsome face- ''Ever been asked to ink anything in a weird place?''

Katie wasn't letting The Viper get a rise out of her with his suggestive words, so she smirked- ''Where like Connecticut?'' she took a sip as they all laughed.

Hunter smiled as his daughter got Randy to laugh.

Katie shook her head-''No, you name it, I've tattooed it.''

She patted her dads arm comfortingly- ''Don't worry, I always wear gloves dad.''

Punk saw that she was just being herself, people just warmed to her naturally, he liked how she fit in with guys, no false smiles- no bullshit.

''What kind of stuff do you do sweetheart?'' Shamus asked in that delightful Irish accent.

''Bit of everything- tribal, photo-realism, Japanese, Celtic, lettering,floral,Gothic. I've got my portfolios if you wanna see what I've done before.''

John looked at Punk- ''Your abs in there?''

He just shrugged-''No idea.''

Katie nodded- ''If I've done your ink in the past 6 months- it's in there.''

She knew for a fact that they were, it was her favourite page. His abs were perfect, not over the top, just tight.

While she was packing, getting ready for the bus, Phil quickly came in her room and kissed her – ''That's because I won't get to do it for a while.''

She pulled him back for another, hating all this secrecy bullshit!

Her 2 portfolios were going on 2 different buses- Cena had one and Shamus had the other, so all 6 guys could take a look.

Watching Phil get on his bus with Miz and Edge was bad, she wouldn't be getting to cuddle up with him in bed that night.

On the buses the guys were gob-smacked by her work, Randy loved the one where it looked like a guys skin had been peeled back to reveal wires and machinery. John fell for the geisha that had been placed on a guys shoulder blade. On the other bus Shamus was eyeing up the Celtic work, he wanted to homage to his home and she was one talented girl.

Katie was sketching in her A3 hard back sketch book, meticulously planning out a design. Similar to the machinery sleeve design, this was old brass cogs.

Her cell rand- 'Number Unknown.'

''Hello.''

''Hey there sweetheart.''

The Irish accent told her who it was right away- ''Hey what's up?''

''These Celtic ones you do, you think you could work from something I just doodled.''

''Sure, we'll have a chat when you have you've got your idea, sound good to you?''

''You're on Miss Hunter.''

''Cool.''

Hunter watched his talented daughter as he did his paper work. The guys were being good with her and it showed, she hadn't slapped a single one of them yet. But, he worried about her, she didn't date, she didn't drink, he just wanted her to live a bit more. That was his idea behind her being on the road with him- to let her see what life had to offer away from work.

''Katie, can we talk?''

She set her work aside as did he and sat on the sofa beside him- ''What's up dad?''

''I know you hate it when I worry about you, but I can't help it, it's a fathers duty. But, don't you think it'd time you...maybe began living a little more. You're 25 and still so young, I don't want you to be unhappy.''

She frowned- ''Is this your way of saying you want me to date?''

He sighed-''Believe it or not, but yes- not all guys are scum.''

She laughed- ''dad, I know that. Okay, I need to be honest with you...I have met someone.''

Hunter was stunned- ''Really?''

''Yes and I wasn't sure about telling you, in-case you kicked his ass or.. whatever but-''

''How long have you been dating this guy?'' he was feeling so weird about this.

Katie gulped- ''Erm..6 months.'' she bit her lip.

He exhaled- ''Sweetheart, that's a long tome.''

''I know and I didn't know how to tell you, because you're my dad...at first it wasn't serious but...''

Hunter sighed and nodded- ''But now it is.''

''He said he loves me dad.''

He saw how happy she was and it felt like he was losing her, his baby girl- ''Do you love him?''

She blushed and said- ''Yes, so much.''

He hugged her- ''Good baby, so who is he? When do I meet him?''

He saw her bite her lip again- ''It's complicated dad.''

Alarm bells went off in his head- ''tell me he's not married?''

''DAD! No, he's not married! Give me some credit, I didn't save all my self respect to waste it on some married creep.''

He sighed with relief- ''Then what's the problem? Not ashamed of your old dad are you? He joked.

She rolled her eyes and laughed- ''Hardly.''

''Then tell me who's the lucky guy?''

Katie knew she'd dug a big hole for herself, but she'd be damned if she was flinging herself into it, well not yet anyway-

''Dad, just give me time ok? I need to talk to him myself.''

He rolled his eyes- ''Have it your way, but I will meet this guy and I will even promise not to hit him.''

She let out a nervous giggle- ''Don't make that promise just yet.''

Phil was in his little room on the bus, flicking through the snaps on his phone of them. His favourite was the one of them in the back of a cab, on the way to the comic book store, they just looked so happy, he loved that he could do his nerdier stuff with her and not be judged at all. In that snap he could see the love between them.

He got a text from the girl in question- ''Dad knows I'm seeing sum1 + for 6 months. 1st .''

He sent- ''It's progress. How'd he take it?'

she sent- ''V-well. He might not kill .''

He sent- ''Don;t bet on it. He'll kick my ass, but ur worth .''

She sent- ''u mean the world to me. I love .''

He sent- ''love u 2 .''

When they pulled over to eat Hunter was inquiring about the boyfriend and a few of the guys heard as they all crossed the huge car park and began gossiping.

He asked- ''How old is he?''

''He's 33 dad.''

''That's a pretty big age gap.''

Katie rolled her eyes- ''It's only 8 years- depending on the month. Uncle Brad is 10 years older than aunt Melody.''

''Yeh and I kicked his ass too.''

''Sorry to say it dad, but this one will fight back like a demon.''

The guys saw H's surprise and Punk came up behind the group of gossiping superstars, with his black hoodie on – ''What's going on guys?''

''Daddy just found out her boyfriend is 8 years older,'' Cody replied.

John said with a chuckle- ''And she told H that if he hit the guy he'd fight back like a demon.''

Punk grinned from ear to ear- ''Must be one tough son of a bitch then.''

Edge leaned in – ''Lucky bastard too.''

In the diner, Katie finally got to meet Kimberly Turner and they clicked instantly, they were the same age and Katie picked up on the vibe between Randy and his ''best friend.'' They were totally into each other!

Katie got to meet the other Divas and was surprised how nice Vi and Mimi were, but she was told by them to be careful around Beth's clique, they were bitches. That group consisted of Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Maryse, and the Bella twins.

Kelly groaned- ''Scripts get faxed in today.''

They all sat down and Kim groaned- ''what the hell is coming my way this time?''

The girls all laughed and Kelly said- ''So, your dad knows huh?''

''Oh yeh and it's been fun ever since,'' she joked with the blonde.

''So that 15 on the complicated scale just went up a notch huh?'' Kelly smiled taking a bite from her sandwich.

Kim nodded sympathetically- ''I know all about complicated, believe me.''

Katie inquired quietly- ''You like Randy huh?''

The look on Kimberly's face was her answer- ''don't worry I won't say a thing, you can trust me.''

Clearly the group already knew so Katie said to her- ''I know how you feel, it's a pain in the ass.''

Vi's eyes went wider than ever- ''Oh my GOD! That's why you can't tell your dad- it's one of the guys, isn't it?''

It was all done in hushed tones and she just nodded. They never pushed for a name, they were too busy scanning the diner for all the possible WWE guys for Katie's squeeze.

Her phone got a text from him- ''Am I busted?''

She laughed and they were surprised when she said loudly- ''No you're not!''

The girls were laughing when Kelly asked- ''What did he text?''

''He asked if he was busted.''

They liked this it was fun, they scanned the room for anyone who was texting, but saw nobody. Damn it!

They loved the mystery of the clandestine romance. This hotty and a superstar it was so exciting!

Katie liked her new circle of friends, she couldn't wait to get some girls time with them all.

When they got back on the buses after eating, the girls had all exchanged numbers with her and were teasing her via text with questions. Her dad was pleased she'd made friends with Kelly and her friends, they were good girls, unlike Beth's pack of clawing hissing bitches.

Hunter said over his paper work- ''Everyone on the tour knows about you having a secret boyfriend, they wanna kick his ass just on principle alone.''

She laughed- ''Like I said, he's no push over, he'd pound them flat.''

He went suspiciously quiet. She gave him a few minutes and saw a whole load of stress and worry on his face, Jesus she was going to give him a stress related heart attack.

''Dad, what's wrong?''

He looked at her pleadingly- ''This is none of my biz, but please tell me you and this guy are taking...precautions.''

She went bright red- ''DAD! Oh Jesus...we haven't been sleeping together,''

Okay it was a small lie as of last night.

She saw his face fall back into a frown as he processed the information, then a look of utter pride came over his face. He pulled her up from the couch and hugged her- ''Baby girl, I'm so proud of you. Smart girl, you really do respect you body.''

Katie felt bad for lying to him but she didn't want him to worry.

The sentiment behind this talk was lovely, but all she wanted to do was talk to Phil about this fatherly chat.

So at 7pm she was getting tired and took herself off to bed, and text her man.

Phil was on the couch on his bus reading the Walking Dead graphic novel compilation Katie had bought him to take on the road with him. Miz and Edge were battling it out on the Xbox 360 on Soul Calibre, when his phone got a text. He saw 'Baby' on the screen and smiled opening the text-

''Had a lovely safe sex chat from dad that was fun.''

He burst out laughing, causing his two bus riding colleagues to frown at him, he generally wasn't the type to be all smiles and cheer, so this laughter was not normal at all.

He typed his reply- ''Sorry baby, bet that sucked. What did u do?'

she sent- ''Told him we weren't at that stage yet- no use giving him a heart attack.''

He laughed again and sent- ''Good idea when we tell him, I don't wanna b seen as the guy defiling his only child.''

Edge and Miz had noticed Punk was always texting someone on his down time and smiling more. Then the penny dropped, Edge looked at Punk and pointed- ''You've got a girlfriend!''

Punk just grinned and tapped his nose, that smug shit eating grin that the fans loved so much slashed across his face.

Miz laughed- ''There's your answer.''

They knew he didn't kiss and tell or sleep around, so she was probably a good girl. After all he was against promiscuity he thought it was completely deplorable.

Katie lay on her bad in her pyjamas that consisted of knee length shorts and one of Phil's old shirts. She giggled at his last text, and knew her dad would see Phil as the bad guy ''Defiling his only child.''

She shifted uncomfortably, damn that stubble burn!

Katie wanted to be wrapped up in his strong inked arms, but one night apart wouldn't be the end of the world. She'd just have to make their next night together even better!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you for all the story/author alerts they mean so much to me. Feel free to drop me a review they are all welcome- please no flaming- like my nan said- ''if you've got nothing nice to say, put a sock in it.'' lol.

As always I own nothing only my Ocs.

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 8

When they got to New Jersey the next day, she got dressed and the crew unloaded her bags off the bus and when they got up to the hotel, Kimberly caught Katie's eye- wow she looked so hot, no wonder Randy's eyes were out on storks, that guy was SO in love with his best friend!

When Katie got her room key, it turned out that she was on a completely different floor to the guys, all the girls were on the floor below them- damn it!

He wasn't going to the arena until the night, but she had a pre-view script of the scenes that were getting filmed that day for the show that night. She couldn't wait to get reading. She quickly got showered, then sat on the bed, getting comfortable with the stack of papers. It was very soap opera, always OTT and funny.

When she read the Kim Cash bits she was SO buzzed, her new friend had to kiss John and Randy, that was huge, getting to kiss the man you loved,when he was your best friend, that poor girl was going to be a wreck.

Mimi text her- ''Hey Katie, after the show-hitting clubs. U in?''

She smiled and typed- ''I'm in.''

Mimi- ''Atta girl, put on ur dancin' shoes.''

Katie- ''Might put on sum clothes 2 if I'm feelin' shy.''

That evening Katie got ready, not wanting to haul a bag of clothes and make-up to the arena, she went straight for the going-out clothes. Her long red tinted hair was flt-ironed and nearly touched her elbows. She put on black tailored shorts, a black corset, a short sleeved black jacket that fastened just under her bust and for once she didn't opt for boots, she put on a pair of black patent leather platform Jimmy Choos. She admired the finished result- her legs looked good, her hair was smooth, her make-up was flawless, but she still felt so nervous.

On the way to the arena in the chauffeur driven car her dad had insisted on sending for her, her dad text her asking her to meet him at the gallery by his office.

When the guys heard her heels clicking down the corridor, it was like moths to a flame. They were dumb-struck, the words- 'Forbidden Fruit' sang loudly as she walked by.

Phil saw his girl and he'd rarely seen her legs on show like this and she looked so fucking hot, that corset just made his blood boil with lust, she winked at him and just carried on walking.

They watched her ass as she went and Phil wanted to knock their heads through the glass!

When she got to the gallery,she knocked and her dad let her in, he smiled- ''Heading out with the girls tonight?''

''Yep.''

''Good, well do you wanna see the Kim Cash scenes?''

''Do you even need to ask?''

He laughed and showed her the footage, she was so giddy once she had seen them, it was like when she was a little girl at Christmas again, all big eyes and smiles, practically bouncing on her feet.

''Dad how did this not get censored?''

''Vince held firm, I backed him up.''

''Jesus, pretty steamy stuff, WWE goes X-Rated. The net's gonna be lighting up. Move over vintage Edge and Lita.''

When Katie got to the Divas locker room, it was time for the show to go on air.

It was a great night,Punk won his match, Randy did too, the hot scenes got aired. That phone-call from Kim's ex came resulting in the gossip wave. The next thing they knew Randy was charging from the arena like a man on a mission.

Inside the Divas locker room Katie asked- ''So,who's coming to the club?''

Vi said while doing her lip-gloss- ''Us, Cena, Cody, Punk, Edge and Shamus.''

Mimi fluffed her hair and inquired- '' Your secret guy amongst them?''

''That'd be telling.'' Katie teased, winking at them.

When the girls emerged all dressed up and made up, the guys said they'd meet them at the club. Strange how the guys took longer than the girls to get ready. Maybe all of the pro-mo's that ''Dashing'' Cody Rhodes did about grooming tips really had hit home with the Superstars?

Katie didn't want to imagine all the possible beauty aids hidden on that locker room. The image of Punk tweezing his brows or Shamus with a pot of hot wax was too much for her.

At the club they girls got their drinks and a table.

''I hope Kimberly's okay.'' Kelly said full of concern, ''I tried calling but got no answer.''

Katie crossed her fingers and said- ''Hopefully her and Randy are hooking up as we speak.''

They all raised their glasses and toasted to- 'A hook-up 15 years in the making.'

Vi asked- ''so will you be hooking up with your mystery man tonight?''

Katie smirked- ''Maybe, depends if he'll dance with me.''

They shed their little jackets and hit the dance floor, not even noticing that they had the majority of the male attention on them. This might not have been Katie's kind of music, but she relaxed enough to dance and move the body she'd been blessed with.

Katie had to laugh when a very familiar song came on – The Runaways- 'Cherry Bomb'- she said in Kelly's ear- ''When I was about 13 I used to sing this around the house it used to drive my dad mad.''

Kelly laughed- ''I'm not surprised it's really dirty.''

Punk and the guys were at the bar getting drinks, when Shamus pointed to the dance floor smiling a dirty grin, Phil had never seen on the man before- ''The gals are dancin' Jesus those girls can move1 Look at little miss Hunter, she just gets better!''

That caught Phil's full attention, there was his girl in front of Kelly, back to her chest, Kelly had her hand's on Katie's hips. It was done in fun , but Punk kinda wished he was the on grinding on the dance floor with his girl.

When the girls parted, Punk saw some random creep go up to Katie, thinking he had a shot, he was cracking his knuckles ready to pound the guys face flat, but she handled it, the guy ran he actually ran and all the girls were waving goodbye to him laughing their asses off. The guys were impressed.

John asked-''What the hell did baby Hunter say? He was white as a sheet!''

When the girls did join the guys, Katie sat beside Phil giving him that seductive wink, then he saw her cross those incredible legs and he had to fight the urge to run his fingers up the soft skin, he knew just how they felt, hell he'd licked that skin, he knew just how it tasted too. He took a gulp of his Pepsi and fought the tightening in his jeans.

Edge leaned over and asked- ''So little miss Hunter, what did you say to that guy he took off like Roadrunner?''

Sipping her Pepsi she said innocently- ''I simply told him who my dad was and that his weapon of choice is a sledge hammer, strange how he didn't feel like feeling me up after that.''

Punk smirked, feeling proud of her.

Kelly asked in her ear- ''Is he here?''

''Yes.'' Katie purred.

It was like Chinese Whispers along the line of girls, it was like school all over again.

The guys had no idea what the girls were up to, but Vi was dragging them all the ladies VIP bathroom for some reason.

Checking that they were the only ones inside-

''okay, so it's between Cody, Cena, Edge,Punk and Shamus. Very interesting.''

Katie laughed- ''Chill Nancy Drew.''

''They're all hot,so I have no clue.'' Mimi huffed.

Kelly wagged her finger at Katie having a brain-wave -''The chemistry on the dance floor will give you away.''

''Only if he'll dance.'' she countered.

Mimi grinned- ''Wearing what you are that guy will drag you to the dance floor.''

''All this-'' Katie indicated her out-fit- ''Planned to rev his engine.''

When they got back to the guys they were fighting off the girls, being polite and gentlemanly, well apart from Phil who wasn't quite so eloquent, he just waved them away like he was swatting flies, the disgust showing very clearly on his gorgeous features. Ah- a guy with morals and looks.

Phil had no patience for club skanks. WWE groupies/ ring rats weren't fit to breathe the same air as his girl. She was high up on a pedestal in his eyes.

Seeing the girls return, Katie sat beside him, her thigh pressed close to him, they shared a smile and he let his pinky stroke hers on the seat between them, out of sight, a small gesture but he wanted her to know that he was right there with her.

Kelly took John to dance. They saw that John might have the moved in the ring, but when it came to dancing- not so much.

Edge laughed- ''I thought dancing was supposed to reflect how you are in the sack?''

Mimi nearly choked on her drink- ''explains why he's single.''

Then her eyes slid to Katie, the 'Is it him?' question right in her brown eyes, her reply was a coy shrug.

As the night went on she danced with several of the guys, Punk didn't mind it, no lines were crossed and she never looked uncomfortable with it.

To her shock Phil asked her to dance to a pretty dirty song- N.E.R.D- ''Lapdance'' She knew he was being a bad boy and she knew he could grind. So this was going to be interesting ffor her and for the audience they had at their table.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hi no idea how this is going, but lets just say this chapter is a long one and lays the ground work for the John Cena section.**

**So lets get this one going. **

**I own nothing but my Ocs.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 9

They watched Punk lead Katie by the hand, utterly shocked that he was taking the bosses daughter to dance to THIS type of song, when they both had other halves.

What they began dancing, Katie's body just melted against his, Jesus she felt good, her ass against the cradle of his hips, her head laid back against his shoulder, one of his big hands splayed across her stomach, the other moving her long hair from her neck, giving him access to the sensitive skin he loved kissing. Then his fingers trailed down her arm, he linked his fingers with hers. Not giving a shit who saw them, the music, the heat, their movements were all that mattered to hi in that moment.

Katie no longer cared who saw them either, all pretence of being coy was dropped, she was too turned on to care. She raised one hand over her shoulder and traced one finger along his jaw-line, god he smelled so good and all she wanted to do was kiss him.

Everyone at the table was shocked, so much so that they couldn't even gossip about it. That pair looked good together, the chemistry, the sexual tension, the clear love between them. They were so wrapped up nobody else existed to them.

She grazed her lips over his jaw and it drove him wild, he moved his hand and up yo her face and turned her to him and he finally got to taste those soft lips of hers.

That was the point when everyone at their table was able to look away, Cody asked the girls- ''How long had that been going on?''

Kelly replied- ''6 months.''

They didn't want to be in Punk's shoes when it came to her dad finding out.

John said cringing-''Fuck- the way they look at each other is pornographic!''

They had to agree they looked ready to screw their brains out right there amongst the dancers, it was a relief when they left the sea of dancers. They stopped at the table long enough for him to grab her little jacket and her purse and then he lead her by the hand out of the club and into a cab.

Everyone was cat-calling the pair knowing what they were going to be up to.

Unknown to them, they'd been spotted by an eagle eyed photographer, they'd been snapped kissing. A snap of the Straight Edge superstar dirty dancing, pushing up on a little hotty in a club, was a BIG DEAL.

The internet was about to light up.

They got to her hotel room around 12:45am, high on each other alone, as they made their way to the bed. She got him shirtless in no time and took charge, She didn't know where her confidence came from in the bedroom, it just seemed to come to her naturally. She sat him on the end of the bed and knew by the smirk on his lips that he was loving this side of her.

Phil wasn't used to this side of her personality at all, clearly it's just been lying dormant, he'd simply woken it up. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and over her perfect little ass, then her hips, his thumbs feeling the bones of her corset that encased her gorgeous body. He was rock hard for her and when she straddled his lap, he dragged her lips to his and he hungrily devoured her.

Her fingers raked through his soft dark locks, she felt his fingers searching for where her corset opened, she pulled back to end his growing frustration with the garment and began opening the tine metal hooks at the front. She stood up, between his parted knees, putting on a little show for him, keeping strong eye contact, loving the way he bit at his lip ring, trying so hard to hold back the animal within himself. The power trip was a massive turn on fro her. Only opening enough hooks to reveal the bare valley between her impressive breasts, the she opened her shorts, sliding them down her legs and kicking them aside.

He eyes her, in heels, thong and that sinful corset. That did it, his inner beast reared and he grabbed her less than gently forcing her to straddle him once again, but now he was minus his shoes and his pants were open, he kissed and nipped at the exposed skin of her cleavage. Her guttural moans at his actions were going to kill him.

He used his brute strength to tear her thong from her body, making her release the dirtiest little laugh he'd ever heard. He threw the destroyed garment over by the bedroom door, then kicked his pants away too, as she shed her heels and the corset. He kept her on top of him and guided her down the thick length of him.

Katie moved her body on instinct alone, she kissed him, letting her teeth tug him lip ring gently, loving the way his body responded to hers and the way he moaned her name and he expertly stroked that little bundle of nerves that pushed her over the edge.

Phil was lost to reality as she climaxed around him and rode him through the ecstasy, all that existed was the pair of them making love- real love. This girl was precious to him, he intended to do right by her, love her the way she deserved. He wanted this girl for the rest of his life!

They ended up in the centre of the bed, her beneath him climaxing hard as he licked up her throat. He basked in the way her body gripped his with every part of her and took him higher. When he came deep within her, she held him close to her body, even when he had nothing left to give her, she just stroked his sweat soaked back and brushed his damp hair from his face. He lay his head on her shoulder and he felt like life couldn't get any better-

''You saved me Katherine you really did. I really do love you.''

She lay a kiss on his brow and knew what he meant- ''I love you too, you needed saving baby.''

They lay in bed, naked, in the dim light knowing that she'd given him a reason to keep going in this job at WWE. His contract had been finished and he'd been holding out re-signing. Then he'd met her and she'd re-ignited his passion for his passion, making him see that he could have both a professional life and a personal life if you wanted it enough and had the right girl.

They fell asleep naked, spooning, a sheet barley covering their hips.

The next day Hunter turned on his laptop to check out the changes to the WWE website, he had to look twice at the pictures some hacker had slapped all over he website!

On the screen was a picture of his baby girl in a club in the arms of CM Punk! Kissing! His hands all over her! The second snap was of Punk leading his daughter from the club by the hand in to a car! The third snap was of them entering the hotel hand in hand!

No wonder she wouldn't give up the boyfriends name! He was upset, angry and needed to see his baby girl, punk could wait!

He marched down the stairs to the floor below, he got to her room and got no reply when he knocked, praying that she wasn't in Punks bed, he barged the door open. Lounge- empty. The bedroom door was closed.

Taking a deep breath he reluctantly headed to the closed door. He opened it, saw clothes strewn around, the shredded panties lay at his feet and there in bed was his daughter in the tattooed arms of CM Punk. He was ragingly angry, he saw they were naked, the faint scent of sex hung in the air it just made him explode with rage-

''GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY FUCKING DAUGHTER PUNK!''

It woke half the floor including Randy and Kimberly next door.

They were startled awake, Phil's first instinct was to protect Katie, covering her nudity and to keep her safe by pushing himself in front of her. Then he saw who'd busted in-SHIT- they had officially been caught, Hunter was ready to murder him with those huge hands of his.

Hunter pointed at them- ''Get dressed now! You two are the talk of the fucking company!''

He slammed the bedroom door on his way out.

They got dressed, Katie put on jeans and a tank top and he could see that she was shaking, he went straight over to her and hugged her and lay a gentle kiss on her lips-

''It's gonna be okay, I promise.''

She nodded, looking so sad and vulnerable, it brought out he side of him nobody would ever believe he had- the side that to be her knight in shining armour that took all of her problems away, but Katie wasn't some helpless damsel, he had a feeling that she'd verbally fight her dad when she got out there, it was a gut felling he had. So, there was no need to go buffing up his armour just yet.

They exited the bedroom, seeing Hunter by the window, his back to them, Katie knew that this was going to be a tough conversation to have. They sat on the sofa waiting for him to turn.

Hunter turned and saw Phil giving Katie a reassuring look, SHIT- that little prick really did love his daughter!

He walked over and sat on the chair facing them-

''No wonder you kept this one quiet.''

Katie didn't like his tone, not one bit- ''For your peace of mind I've done nothing to be ashamed of.''

Phil saw that fighting spirit and smirked and said looking right into Hunters eyes- ''I love Katherine, she's a good girl and I get it you're pissed.''

''Pissed doesn't even cover what I'm feeling Brooks!''

Hunter looked at his daughter- ''Not sleeping together huh?''

She clenched her jaw and said through gritted teeth- ''Last night was only the second time in 6 months. We waited 6 months! You know me dad, I have NEVER slept around!''

He had to grit his teeth too and not react, he knew she was being honest, she was a good girl and he'd encouraged her to get out more ...but not with a guy like Brooks!

Phil saw the look he was getting from her dad. That one look said 'You're SCUM!' and this hurt, yes he's had a lot of shit said about him and a lot to his face and he usually didn't give a shit, but this time it hurt. He had to speak even if had to fake being okay with H's clear dislike of him, he'd do it for Katie-

''Look, I get it you don't think I'm good enough for your only daughter and you're probably right, but I don't give a shit, I just want to make her happy.''

Katie was stunned, he was standing up to her dad, wow he was pulling out the CM Punk part of his personality and she grabbed his hand and looked right into those hazel green eyes and said- ''you ARE good enough, you're Too good. Jesus you even took care of me when I was sick with the flu. You stayed with me all that week, not every guy would do that.''

Phil let out a small laugh-''Yeh then you got me sick.''

Hunter saw then that they had a real connection and as much as he hated it, his little girl was happy.

''Fine!'' he said loudly-''If you two are dating, YOU-Brooks need to hear this- you hurt her, you'll wish you were never born or if you get her pregnant I'll kill you!''

He gave them both a stern look and left not saying another word.

She felt herself get pulled into Phil's arms the second the door closed, which she was glad of because she needed the comfort. Then she got back on the clock and looked into his eyes-

''You don't really feel like you're not good enough do you?''

He sighed- ''Well yeah, I come from shit and you're this upper class girl.''

She laughed- ''Hardly, my mother was a waitress at TGI Fridays, that's where she met my dad. Before WWE he was a bouncer at a club. My grandparents on my mother's side were dirt poor from a tint mining town in Scotland, it took them nearly 10 years to save up the money to move to Chicago. My dad's side wasn't much better off my grandfather was a mechanic and my grandma was a cleaning lady. I was never spoiled, I had a job in high school, I earned my money. I gave my trust fund to the hospital where I was born.''

He was confused by that one- ''I'm not against the generosity but- why?''

She'd never told him about her mother- ''because that's where she died when she had me.''

He kicked himself mentally- ''Baby, I'm sorry.''

She nodded her thanks and said- ''My money can stop that happening to other mothers and their babies. I've got pictures of her, I look exactly like her, She was only 27.''

He hugged her and said gently- ''I didn't realise that your life had been like that or that it'd been kept as normal as possible in regards to money.''

She nodded- ''No nannies or private schools. It wasn't until I was about 7 that I began to realise that my dad didn't look like other dads, he was 6ft7 and huge but to me he was just my BFG.''

Punk laughed- ''BFG?...is that why he's got that written on the back of his neck?''

''I did that tattoo.'' she smiled.

''Jesus, I sometimes kinda wish I had someone in my life that cared about me the way your dad cares about you, all my dad gave me was a kicking on two.''

''You've got me now and when my dad gets used to us, you'll be surprised at how well he'll have your back.''

''You sure about that?''

''Yep, because now he knows how much you mean to me.''

He really hoped that was true, he'd never been part of a functional family before.

When they headed down to breakfast they saw Kimberly and Randy smooching over pancakes, Katie smirked- ''I fucking knew it!''

He laughed- ''You always spot shit like that.''

She grinned and said- ''Don't even get me started on Cena and his P.A Kassy.''

Phil looked over and saw Cena making goo-goo eyes at the girl with the curly hair as her fingers flew over the keys of the Blackberry in her hands..

''How did you see that already?'' Phil asked.

''I'm a girl, we see all,'' she joked.

He smacked her butt as they got a table. Phil couldn't help but laugh at Cena trying to hide his ogling from his P.A.

''Stop staring.'' Katie giggled.

''It's impossible, look at the jackass, he couldn't be more obvious if he started dry-humping her leg.''

''Poor girl looks terrified of him.'' Katie sympathised.

When Kassy got up and headed off on her daily jobs for her boss, John then started cringing, shaking his head.

Katie looked at Phil- ''What did that doofus do?''

''considering how weirded out she looked, the list is still growing.''

The word was out about Katie and Phil, so was Hunters lack of enthusiasm for the news, they knew they had to just ride out the gossip.

At the arena she was watching Phil go over his moves with Dolph Ziggler, when her dad sat beside her- ''Your boy is looking good out there.''

She knew he was trying-''He's great at what he does.''

''And you love him?''

She met his stare-''Yes, very much.''

''And I know he loved you, I could have done without seeing him naked though.''

She cringed- ''Yep I get that. I swear you'll never see that again.''

''Thank God. He's not a bad guy. I'll admit that much, in fact I kinda like him, he speaks his mind. I don't think he's trash like he thinks I do. But he does have a big mouth and never knows when to shut it.'' he smirked -''I trust he doesn't let it run away with him when he talks to you?''

She chuckled- ''If he ever talked trash at me like he does in the ring, he'd be on the very dangerous end of a katana sword.''

When Punk came out of the ring, he slowly approached his girl and her dad, who looked like they were getting on a lot better. Hunter stood up smiling at him and said- ''Lookin' good out there son.''

He patted Phil on the shoulder and departed.

Phil looked at Katie and sat down in her dads vacated seat- ''Did that just happen? Did he just call meson? Or did I miss the 'Son of a bitch' part?''

She laughed at his genuine confusion- ''No he called you son. But don't knock it he was praising you skills in the ring that's rare fro him.''

''Good, I'm AAAAAAAAAAAwwwsome.'' he mimicked the Miz.

She kissed him- ''The best in the world if one loud mouth jackass is to be believed.''

He laughed and carried on kissing her.

God, he loved this woman, they were SO getting married one day. They would have beautiful kids he mused thoughtfully.

**AN2: hope that was ok. Well next chapter will introduce Kassy. John Cena's P.A who he was hopelessly crushing on at breakfast and find out why she couldn't wait to get away from him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you to everyone who added this little story to their favourites but feel free to review, because I have no clue if this is any good. **

**Anyway this is the last romance to blossom in this tale and it was probably the easiest to write because John cena is such a sweet guy on screen. **

**As usual I only own my Ocs.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 10

Exiting the dining room of the New Jersey hotel, Kassy Rose clutched her Blackberry, all too eager to get away from her boss- John Cena.

''I love my job! I love my job! NO- I hate my job! I hate my job!'' she muttered.

This was not how she was supposed to spend her 26th birthday- running errands as some wrestlers P.A. She'd come to America at 19 from England, to be with her dad after her mothers death. She'd been hoping to pursue her dream as a singer-song writer. But a job as a secretary had come up, and wanting to earn rather than live off her dads generosity, that job had lead to this bullshit job!

Travelling the country on a frigging bus, with 2 other P. As wasn't in her plan! The other P. As worked for Edge and Triple H and the 3 women were the most under appreciated people on the tour.

This birthday sucked the big one as far as Kassy was concerned!

Damn it, she should be working with the music talent of today, yet here she was organising/ babysitting a man's day. Said man looked at her like she was crazy, no matter what she said. He was huge, intimidating and couldn't work a washing machine. He rang her every hour of the day with slightly dumb questions, she had NO life because of him, his life had become hers.

If he wasn't attractive as hell, she'd have quit.

She rang her dad while heading out to buy Mr Cena's- ''favourite energy bars'' God this job was pointless.

''Dad, I've had enough of this bollocks, I'm quitting, I really am, I'm like a babysitter with an expense account. I am, I'm done, I'm coming home. Call me when you get this bye, I love you.''

she got into the waiting cab and headed to the store she'd called for her pick-up. All the way there she was mad as hell, the call from her dad that morning wishing her a happy birthday had been lovely, she missed him so much.

The only way to describe her dad was to say he looked like a 6ft3 Bruce Willis, if Bruce had spent all his time sine the first Die Hard in the gym bench pressing. He was ex-military and now ran the boxing academy in West Newbury Massachusetts and he helped her with her music the best he knew how.

She got back to the hotel, with Mr Cena's energy bars and was now 100% a pot of rage. In her work wear she looked quite the lady- pencil skirt, cute little blouse, low heels, curls bouncing as she stormed over to the lift and jabbed a finger at the button.

Marcy stepped beside her- Edges P.A- ''You OK?''

''Nope. I'm spending my birthday out buying his God damn sugar fixes. Fuck- I need to quit.''

''Happy birthday again- don't quit, you can't quit, please don't leave me here, these guys are useless.'' Marcy panicked.

Kassy laughed- ''Thanks, but you'll be fine, Jodie will still be here.''

They got inside the lift.

Kassy got her key-card fro John's room ready and Marcy smirked- ''groupies would kill for your job.''

''They can have it!''

Marcy could see that Kassy was really at the end of her rope, but John had called her t 3am drunk, because he couldn't find his room key and knew that she had a spare. The 3 P.A s all shared a room on the girls floor and they supported each other when it came to their jobs, but this tour was killing them. It was in it's 3rd month and it felt like it's third year.

She put the bars in his mini fridge and left a note to tell him where they were, it'd save him making the ''where are they?'' phone call.

Next stop- dry cleaning pick up at reception. In the lobby she ran into John giving her that goofy yet adorable dimpled grin- ''you're back.''

She smiled back- ''yes, now you've got to get ready for your signing session, clothes are ready.''

''Let's do this.''

Her personal phone rang, she stepped away from John to take the call quickly.

John thought she was was beautiful, her English accent was adorable, a lot nicer than the one Wade Barrett spouted, which she'd said wasn't a Manchester accent at all it was Lancashire, John had no idea where that was but her accent was softer and nicer to hear. She had that English Rose complexion, those dark green eyes, chocolate brown curls and her freckles. The sexy clothes she wore for work just did something to John, she was so proper and lady like. She also had the ability to keep his life in motion and her focus was always on making his life run smoothly.

He waited fr her, listening to her call-

''Hello...no I'm serious this time...I know-time...yes I got the roses thank you, they are beautiful...no I have to work, I won't get to...Goodbye...yes I will, I love you too bye.''

John felt like he'd been kicked in the balls- she had a boyfriend! Heading back to him she gave him a small smile- ''Dads, always worrying.''

Her dad? Oh thank God!

''They will always worry about their daughters, my dad's the same about my sister.''

In the lift he had to ask- ''Roses?''

She nodded, an awkward laugh escaping- ''Yes roses.''

No way was she telling him that they were a birthday gift.

John could tell Kassy was bothered by something- ''Sorry about the 3am call.''

The doors opened- ''No problem Mr Cena it's my job to assist.''

He knew that she wasn't happy, but he had to get her to open up in her own time.

While ha was changing in the bedroom, she called for the car to be ready, she refreshed her make-up, sprayed some perfume and a shot of breath freshener and she straightened her thick black leather belt around her small waist.

Her only indulgence in her work clothes were her shoes (Manolos) her underwear was all Victoria's Secret and she never wore anything but stockings and suspenders, she was old school and they felt so sexy.

John put on his jeans shorts, his red shirt and cap and had his signature look. When he exited he saw her putting on lip balm, it might have been the hottest thing he'd seen in a very long time. Wow, the way her finger glided slickly over her full pink lips- obscene!

She put everything in her bag and headed out. When she saw the SUV she inwardly cringed- GREAT- heels, pencil skirt and a 2 foot step up. He opened the door for her like a gentleman-

''Thank you Mr Cena.''

He nearly died when she hiked up her skirt to get in- Jesus, she had killer pins, then he saw the lace edge of her stockings- HOLY SHIT! She got settled in and he got in the other side and got buckled in.

When they got out, it was a beautiful day, so she out on her big Prada shades and she looked stunning, he saw the faces of the men as she slid down from the back seat- body made for sin with the face of an angel!

In the signing John worked his charm on the fans, signed autographs, posed for picture. She knew he was a lovely guy, genuinely sweet, worked hard and a bit socially awkward at times, all that suave charm didn't really relate to who he was in his every day life.

He was a big hulk of a guy, tall and thickly muscled and she could probably do star jumps behind him and not be seen.

When she'd first gone to work for him, she'd expected him to be total womanising prat, but he wasn't at all, he just couldn't work his house-hold appliances, his e-mail, or his TVO, he lost his keys, forgot his house security codes and couldn't cook. No wonder he was single. Bless him.

In the store, John watched her, he could see her mouthing along to the music playing, he saw her doing this a lot, but she always stopped the second he'd catch her eye.

Kassy was gutted, she was seeing all the romances sparking, between Kimberly and Randy then Katie Hunter and Punk here she was crushing on her boss. One who happened to be the biggest star of the WWE at the minute. What was wrong with her? He dated models not failed British singer/ song writers! His blue eyes, were SO blue- NOOOO, she couldn't go down that route that was far too dangerous.

This was when she was glad she had her guitar with her, so she could vent musically. Music was in her blood, her mother had had a beautiful voice.

When she saw him talking to the kids, it warmed her heart, he was great with them, he'd make a great dad. His brothers both had kids, so he was around plenty of kids, she'd seen how much they loved him when they visited his home.

On the way back to the hotel several hours later, she was free until he went to the arena. God her crush was getting bad, she needed her guitar to vent.

It was time to go old school- singing Etta James songs always helped her.

This job, the crush – Exhausting!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hope this little story is still getting read, I've only had 2 reviews and the end is in sight. Oh well maybe I'll have better luck with my next story which is an Edge/OFC story.**

**Thank you.**

**I only own my Oc's.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 11

On the way up the corridor John ran into Marcy, carrying a box of shoes to Edge's room-

''hey Marcy, you have any idea what's up with Kassy today?''

Marcy smiled- ''Well, it's her birthday today.''

John's face dropped, he felt like shit, she'd been his P.A for 8 months and he didn't know when it was her birthday. That explained the roses. Crap- he'd had her running all over town on this special day!

''Shit! How old is she?''

Marcy rolled her eyes- ''She's 26 you doofus!''

He's been around the red head for about 6 years now, and had grown used to her calling him names.

Kassy was in jeans shorts and a white tank top sat on the couch . Hair pinned up, tendrils escaping around her face, as she played Etta James ''At Last'' on her acoustic guitar and sang.

Outside the door, Marcy and John could hear the guitar and the singing, he looked at Marcy-

''is that her?''

''John, do you not know ANYTHING about her? Did you bother to read her resume?''

He felt guilty as sin- ''I'm a terrible boss.''

They entered the room quietly and he was knocked on his ass by her voice and her playing.

Kassy wanted to cry as she played, but she never let herself. She missed her mother, fancied her boss, hated her job, felt lonely and hadn't had sex in 8 months- damn the job, it took all of her time, there was none left for dating and love.

When she finished playing, Marcy walked past-

''Your boss is here.''

Kassy turned, setting her guitar aside, reigning in the swoon as she saw his awe-struck face-

''Hello, what do you need me to do, Mr Cena?''

John sighed- ''Nothing, just tell me one thing,'' he joined her on the couch- ''Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?''

Her eyes swung to Marcy who was going to her room- ''Cheers loyal friend.''

Marcy smiled at the Brits sarcasm- ''You're very welcome.'' then shut her door.

Kassy looked at John- ''Because my job doesn't stop for stuff like that and it doesn't matter anyway.''

He looked at the guitar on the coffee table it had the name 'Michelle' etched on it, he looked at her and had to ask- ''Why didn't you tell me that you sang and played, I had no clue you were musical?''

''Who wants to admit they failed at their dream?''

''You're incredible, do you write too?''

''Yes I do.''

''Oh and you're only 26, you haven't failed, you're still on the road to that dream.''

She couldn't help but be touched by his optimism- ''why are you so cheerful?''

He smiled even wider- ''I'm always cheerful, Kassy- wait can I call you Kassandra?''

she giggled-''Well, you can but it's not my name. Oh Jesus- you don't even know my real name.''

Could this be any more awkward?

John cringed- ''Shit, I really do suck. What's Kassy short for?''

''It's short for Kassiopeia.''

John was awed- ''Wow that is so beautiful- Kassiopeia Rose.''

''Kassiopeia Hirani Rose. If we're going for full disclosure.''

Wow, it just got more beautiful- ''Just incredible. Well birthday girl, tonight after the show, I'm taking you out.''

''Oh are you now?'' she cocked a brow at him then frowned- ''Please God do not tell me that I have to organise my own birthday night out?''

John laughed at her horror- ''No, I'll do that, you're off the clock now. So, I'll pick you up here at 11pm, be ready to go.''

''Well, just remember that the green button on your phone is the 'call' button.'' she teased- ''Not the red one.''

''Ha-ha- very funny, I only cut off like 3 people.''

''So you tell me.''

He loved seeing her smile, it was beautiful. In her casual clothes she looked very different, her legs were the most amazing pair he'd ever seen! Okay her whole figure was perfection, but the legs- they made him feel like a horny teenage boy again. Was it wrong to have a planet sized crush on an employee? Fuck that, it was beyond 'a crush' it was a full blown attraction!

''Let's get dressed up, I'll even wear a tie.'' he smirked flashing her those dimples.

''Okay, I'll even wear a dress.'' she agreed.

''Just don't bring the Blackberry.''

''Fine I'll leave it here.''

When he'd gone, Marcy came back in- ''Naughty girl- going on a date with the boss-man.''

''Shut up! It's not a date!''

''Yes it is a date! Date, Date, DATE!'' she sang.

''Shut up!''

''he's dressing up, you are too, no work phone, 11pm. Hmm, sounds like a date to me.''

''None-date.'' Kassy reasoned.

''Denial! Classic sign of guilt.'' Marcy teased.

''I give up.''

''No sex on the first date.'' Marcy winked.

Then Jodie walked in- ''Date? Who's got a date?''

''Kassy does with John.''

Jodie grinned happily- ''I knew you'd cave!''

''What!'' Kassy gasped.

Marcy rolled her huge brown Bambi eyes- ''You're working for the biggest star, he's hot, you refuse to believe he's attracted to you. Are you convinced yet?''

''Hardly, this is a guilt-dinner.''

Jodie got a wicked grin- ''Come on, Marcy can't be the only one knocking boots with the boss-man.''

Kassy gasped again- ''Marcy! You're shagging Edge!''

The dirty grin on her face said it all- ''I take good dictation, what can I say?''

In her room she picked out a dress that she'd never had the guys to wear, a white Herve Leger dress with red roses all over the fabric and a zip up the front, inch wide straps and she got out her red Manolos and her red Chanel clutch bag.

Okay, she had a designer clothing habit and one of the very few good thing s that had come from working for Mr Cena was that he paid insanely well- a perk in the jobs favour!

She showered than set about taming her curls, when her hair was wet it was right down to her waist, she added products to relax the texture and create long seductive waves. With the help of Velcro rollers at the ends. Then she laid out the make up she was going to use.

In the lounge she joined Jodie and Marcy as they watched the watched the classic- ''Seven Brides For Seven Brothers.''

Jodie asked sweetly- ''are you nervous?''

''Yes, that he'll get drunk and feel me up.''

Jodie shook her head- ''He's not like that, he's a teddy bear.''

''Yes a 250lb teddy bear, with arms thicker than my legs.'' Kassy smirked-''I just keep imagining him sacking me if I turn down his advances.''

Marcy quickly said- ''You'd turn him down?''

''I don't sleep around, when I sleep with someone I'm in a relationship, I can't be his bit of convenient fun.''

''Oh honey it's fun.'' Marcy winked.

''I need more than just fun.''

Jodie liked Kassy, she was a good girl and the youngest of their group. Jodie was 30 and Marcy was 32, so they wanted her to be happy, so they didn't push her any more.

Later that night they watched the live broadcast of WWE, then it was time to get ready for the sympathy dinner.

While she did her make up, she couldn't help but feel totally stupid, he was running on guilt, why was she even bothering? He'd probably forget anyway!

Oh god that would be so humiliating, so with half done make up she popped her head out f the room and said to the two girls sat now watching Jersey Shore -

''If he stands me up- have the vodka on stand-by.''

then she was gone again.

Jodie and Marcy shook their heads, she truly didn't realise that John Cena had a big crush on her and made goo-goo eyes at her all the time.

At 10:15pm her nails were painted and her rollers were out, leaving long rippled waves that Veronica Lake would have envied. Her make up was kept simple- groomed brows, flicked liquid top liner, a touch of grey shadow around the socket line and mascara on her long lashes she painted her lips with a stain pen and they just had the slightest hint of a blush.

At 10:45pm the dress went on, over some very sexy underwear and on went her tasteful jewellery-her diamond studs, and her gold band ring that lived on her middle finger of her right hand- the only thing she had left of her ex and she had no intention of getting rid of it.

At 10:55pm she packed her clutch bag and Jodie knocked on her door- ''John's here.''

Kassy nearly threw up- ''I'm coming.''

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

When John saw her emerge from the bedroom, his mouth fell open, she looked so tall and stunning he'd momentarily lost the power of speech, then she smiled and he pulled it together realising he was ogling.

She said- ''Wow, you do scrub up well.''

He laughed- ''Well, my amazing P.A keeps me organised, everything was at hand.''

''She sounds amazing.''

She walked closer to the hunk, in his black suit, with his red shirt and black tie.

He then presented her with a red rose which she took- ''Thank you.''

Marcy and Jodie could see the chemistry, straight away, as they headed to the door.

''Have fun kids.'' Marcy smirked.

They nodded and said their good-nights.

In the lift John said- ''You look wonderful.''

He saw her cheeks pinken- ''Thank you, I don't get to dress up very often I wanted to do something ….different.''

Careful to avoid the word 'Special.'

When they reached the lobby, she took his offered arm and saw several WWE stars giving them big grins. Kassy knew what they were thinking, she saw Randy give John a dirty grin, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from Kimberly and the Viper dropped the salacious grin right away.

Great! They all thought she was pulling a ''Marcy'' and shagging the boss.

He got the car door like a gentleman, at dinner they talked and talked, then he found out who her dad was-

''your dad is Rob Rose? The boxing guy?''

''Yes,'' she smiled, then saw him gulp- ''Oh God, you're not scared of him are you?''

''That guy is scary as hell! He's a Newbury icon.'' John was mentally picturing Colonel Rose and he knew Rob Rose would probably hate him.

''Can I ask how you came to America?''

''Well, when I was 19, my mother-Michelle died of cancer, it was very sudden, so my dad said to come and live with him, so some international red-tape later here I am.''

''Sorry to hear about your mom.''

She saw real care in those incredible blue eyes of his- ''Thank you, so tell me about your family.''

''Well, like you know I'm one of 4, I'm the youngest boy. My two older brothers are married with kids. My little sister Jessica is dating this guy, we don't want to like him, because he's SO perfect for her, but it's the principle of it.''

She laughed at his protective nature- ''Sounds very familiar.''

''Your dad use that tactic?''

''Oh yes, fear is the tactic, if they hang in after an introduction, they are deemed worthy, if not they are never seen again.''

''So...are you dating anyone right now?''

She sighed and stroked the ring on her finger unknowingly, which he noticed right away.

''Not any more.''

He reached across the table and stroked the gold band- ''This from him?''

She nodded- ''yes.''

''tell me.''' he urged, knowing that she needed to vent.

She looked at him, and began- ''Before I came to work for you I met him- Leon- things are going great, he was a mechanic loved cars so much, got on well with my dad too. Then he started getting secretive about where he had to go, then one day he's gone, all I got was a text from a phone no longer in use and this ring- 2 years and that's how it ends.''

''Any idea what he was up to?''

''Yes, it came out after he'd gone that the mechanics at the garage where he worked were all in on this big car stealing racket. He left to keep me safe and in his text he said he still loved me but he couldn't come back. End of relationship.''

John had heard about that scam with the cars in their home town- ''Jesus Christ! I thought my cheating ex was bad.''

Kassy cringed at the memory of her first few days as his P.A, his ex had just been caught cheating with her personal trainer. Kassy had to pick up the pieces, get him back on his feet, call his family and basically bring him back to life when she hardly even knew him.

''I don't know if I ever thanked you for all that you did for me, I was such a mess.''

She nodded-''Well, not everyone can claim to have had a first week like mine. I'm just glad I could be any help at all to you.''

''well, it's incredible when I think about what you were going through in your personal life at the same time.''

''I appreciated the distraction.'' she smiled.

He squeezed her delicate hand across the table and Kassy saw something in those sky blue eyes, something Marcy and Jodie had seen, that she'd personally missed- he genuinely cared about her and seemed to be attracted to her. If the size of his pupils were to be believed, after all it wasn't dark enough to cause that kind of pupil dilation and he wasn't on drugs thanks to WWE's annual drug testing.

Wow- attraction. Her heart began racing.

John knew he was falling for this girl, she was incredible and that shy smile on her face said that she liked him too.

They ordered desert- 2 pieces of cake- one chocolate, one lemon when they arrived there was a candle in each piece and she had to laugh it was just too sweet- ''Nice touch.''

''thank you. Well Happy Birthday Kassiopeia, blow out your candles and make a wish.''

She did just that and a smirk crossed her lips as she wished. She wished for- love, happiness, good health and great sex.

When she opened her eyes, she sighed and saw him smiling- handsome devil!

They went dancing and she realised he really could not dance at all. His body was so big and muscular, it didn't go where it was supposed to go. But they were so drunk by this point neither of them cared, they were having so much fun together.

Kassy woke up groggily, she sat up in a bad that was 100% not her own, her head hurt, she felt sick. Then she saw she was naked, so was John beside her and she was sore as hell below the waist. She slid out of bed, picking the Trojan XL wrappers from her pile of clothes. She quickly put her bra and panties on, then her dress, shoved her ripped stockings in her clutch bag along with her suspender belt and got the hell out of there, carrying her shoes.

Only to run into CM Punk and Katie Hunter, who were grinning at her, feeling sick and like her head had been kicked by a horse, she shook her head and said-

''You two have the right idea- alcohol is a fucking dangerous thing!''

They watched the dishevelled British P.A dash down the hall from Johns room and flee down the stairs.

Katie looked at Phil- ''Maybe Edge was right, maybe John is bad in bed.''

Phil burst out laughing- ''Jesus, she'll never look him in the eye again.''


	12. Chapter 12

AN: this will be the last chapter for John and Kassy and then I'll out the second part of Punk and Katie's tale of LUUUUUURVE well on with the show.

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 12

Kassy hoped Marcy and Jodie weren't awake yet, no such luck! The second she opened the door a huge head splitting cheer went up.

''She does the walk of shame.'' Jodie giggled, happy for Kassy.

''Slightly bow legged, if I may say.'' Marcy laughed.

Kassy shook her aching head and went to her room to die of shame as she undressed and got into her robe. Then plucked up the courage to go for head ache tablets in the bathroom.

''Sit down and dish you skank- you can't go shaking your cat at the boss and expect to keep quiet.'' Marcy grinned eyes wide with glee.

''Shaking my cat? Oh holy Jesus!'' Kassy sat down carefully throwing back the pills and taking a gulp of water. Cringing at Marcy's words.

''Tell us,'' Jodie urged- ''She won't stop until you do.''

''Okay,'' Kassy sighed, using a face wipe to clean away the make up from last night- ''Dinner was great, then we went to a club , we danced- he can't dance, but we drank, GOD did we bloody drink. That bastard and those cherry shots!''

Marcy waved her hands like a mad woman- ''Get to the sex.''

''What I vaguely recall is, we got kissing on the dance floor, came back here, well he's going to have to wear his shirt when he wrestles, because I not only scratched up his back,...I may also have scratched my name in to it too.''

They were rolling around laughing.

Kassy cringed-''At one point I think we were so loud the hotel manager was called.''

More laughter.

Marcy's hands were flailing again- ''Cock talk!''

Kassy drew a blank- ''No idea, but I'm sore as bloody hell and there were Trojan XL wrappers all over the place.''

Jodie giggled-''XL? Jesus.''

Marcy grinned from ear to ear- ''do you remember anything else?''

''Not much, he must have gone down on me at one point because I've got very unsightly stubble burn in a place you should never have it!''

All three laughed at that bit, then Kassy continued- ''I do believe I tied him to the bed with my stockings, that's how they got ripped to shreds.''

''Kinky little minx!'' Jodie smiled- ''I knew you had to have something going on with those stockings you wear, I had no idea you were so kinky.''

Marcy asked-''So how was it when you two woke up this morning?''

''Woke up? He's still sleeping. I ran into Punk and Katie as I was sneaking out the door. Which means Punk is going to open his big gob and spread the gossip, you both know he likes to stir the shit!''

''You bailed on John?'' Marcy giggled.

''I wasn't risking an awkward- 'Thanks, you're fired,' chat, so at least this way I can avoid rejection in the flesh.''

''He won't fire you, he's not like that.'' Jodie said confidently.

''Well after last night, I might not have a choice,'' Kassy cringed- ''I'm a slag.''

Up in his room, John was just waking up, he got a very hot flash-back of Kassy tying his wrists to the bed with her stockings as she proceeded to take him for the ride of his life, he'd had the BEST sex of his life. He'd used all of his strength to Hulk his way out of the silk stocking cuffs and just gotten to touch her. She truly was THE BEST, utter dynamite, she was hot and wild and up for trying anything.

He rolled over aching, smiling, reaching for her and found only an empty bed, he sat up, his head hurt like a bitch- ''Argh!''

He clutched his head.

Getting up he pulled on underwear, his wrists had big red friction burns, his back felt sore too. Looking in the mirror, he saw not just nail marks, but her name across his shoulders- oh yeah, he'd asked her to ''brand'' him in some way.

FUCK- he was going to get so much shit in the locker room when the guys saw this. He'd have to wrestle in his shirt at shows. This couldn't go anywhere near the cameras, not for his sake but for her sake, he didn't want her exposed to that kind of publicity.

He staggered to the bathroom, feeling so sick, he made it to the toilet in time as he threw up. This wasn't at all dignified, he had to pull himself together before he went to see her. He drank 2 pints of water, took pain killers, showered, brushed his teeth and still felt like shit and looked it too.

He got dressed, pocketed his cell phone and room key and headed down to her room. He knocked hoping for the best.

Marcy answered-''Hi John, come in. She's in her room getting changed.''

Jodie went to get Kassy.

Kassy had just put on a black pencil skirt, a short sleeved white blouse and a black leather belt nipped in her small waist. Her long curls were pinned up in a high up bun, her make up was flawless, she was in her usual stockings and heels. On the outside she was fine but inside she was a mess.

She'd fallen for the big doofus!

Jodie popped her head around the door- ''Kassy, John's here, we're going to head down for breakfast, see you later.''

Kassy nodded and waited a few minutes, then exited her room.

John was sat on the couch, when he saw her emerge from the bedroom, he smiled, she looked so beautiful, blushing, eyes flying around the room, anywhere but t him.

''Kassy, you can look at me. You tied me to the bad with stockings that I removed with my teeth, we're beyond being shy now.''

She blushed and laughed, moving over to the couch and sat down-''Okay,'' she looked at him and couldn't stop smiling- ''How's the back?''

He laughed- ''A little sore, wrists too.''

She saw the friction burns- ''Wow, now those do look suspicious.''

''Oh Yeah they do.'' he chuckled-''Most fun I've had- EVER, bar none. But, how are you? No injuries, I hope.''

She blushed- ''Well, I have some very interesting bruises and aches not to mention some wicked stubble burn, but apart from that- fine.''

''Good.'' he grinned- ''How much do you remember from us in my room?''

''It's a bit foggy. Did the hotel manager really show up?''

He nodded eyes squeezed shot as he laughed- ''Oh yeah, you answered the door naked, swore to keep me gagged, gave him $100and shut the door.''

The sight of her huge green eyes going even wider made him laugh.

''Oh God no!'' she cringed.

''I think I might have put you across my knee and spanked you with my belt.'' he said sheepishly.

Kassy gasped- ''That's what those marks on my arse are off.''

He nodded.

''Thank God, I was wondering how wild we got for me to end up with marks straight across my arse. Who's idea was that?''

More sheepish looks from John- ''Mine.''

She laughed- ''Good to know I wasn't the only kinky one in the room.''

''No I guess not,''

They looked at each other and he had to ask- ''You're not going to quit are you?''

''No, I guess not.''

''Good, because if you quit I wouldn't get to take you out again.''

She frowned- ''What?''

''A date.'' he said, stroking her much smaller hand- ''I like you a lot.''

''You do?''

''Oh yeah, why else do you think I'm such an idiot around you? Idiot- is my default setting. Any chance you might like me?''

Feeling like a giddy school girl, she had to harness any kind of control she had not to jump on his and maul him- ''Yes, there's a chance.'' she smiled- ''But can I tell you something first?''

''Sure.'' he smiled loving that she'd just admitted to liking him.

''You're the strangest dancer I've ever hit the dance floor with.''

He pretended to be offended- ''Well! Not all of us can grind like you can, I nearly had a heart attack when you did that.''

She got a wicked smile on her face- ''That's nothing be glad there wasn't a strippers pole there, you'd have been spacing out still.''

''A strippers pole?'' he nudged her.

She laughed- ''Sooo much you still don't know Cena.''

He smiled- ''Got all the time in the world to find out.''

He leaned in and kissed her and that was the beginning of Kassy and Johns relationship.

He was SO marrying this girl, he thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I really hope this story is still getting read because this section is the second part of CM Punk and Katie Hunters romance. They'll deal with jealousy, secret and an old pact made between ''friends''**

**Well, enough with the banter let's tell a story. Enjoy please review feel like I'm alone on this one. Lol **

**I only own my oc's**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 13

Punk & Katie- Part 2

After new Jersey, they were up in Toronto Canada and that meant- really cold weather. Not that Phil and Katie were letting that get to them ,they were open about their relationship and got to share a hotel room now. They knew her dad was still adjusting to everything, so they only held hands and shared chaste kisses, if Hunter was around. He didn't need to see his only daughter and the WWEs biggest anti-hero flirting, mauling and grinding on a dance floor.

As a tribute to Katie's place in his life, Punk had her tattoo some very special ink on his fingers, below his middle knuckles on each finger, letters were placed. Separately they didn't mean much but when he wove his fingers together they spelled- ROMANCE and on his pinkie finger was a red heart with a 'K' in the centre.

He'd been honest, he'd told her that it was to show his commitment to her and Phil wanted to do that, they were hitting the 7 month mark very soon and he'd never been with anyone for that long. To him her 'K' being on his hand was as good as being engaged in his eyes, not that he'd dare tell her that, she was only 25, he didn't want to scare her. Until he knew she was ready for commitment he'd keep that under his hat.

Plus, while they were on tour, her dad had given them his own personal seal of approval- she was getting her own little story line on the show, as herself and Punk's love interest. But with a twist, she would be caught between her feelings for Punk and her mistrust of his motives, worried he was using her to secure his position at the WWE and his title shot he was chasing.

It was quite funny, Hunter had said she could be ring-side for his matches, which had been his dream since day 1. Canada, would be her acting début. He'd found out she'd done drama in high school, she knew her lines and she'd bonded with Kimberly Turner so they ran lines together.

The girls had gotten talking while she'd been working on Randy's new tribal shoulder to shoulder ink. As much as they loved the Divas, it was nice to find a friend from a normal, everyday job.

When they were safely checked into the Toronto hotel, after their flight, they headed to the arena to do their scenes with the others.

In the backstage area Punk went to get ready for his scene with Katie and Hunter, it was set to be his first on-camera meeting of the bosses daughter, so it's be fun to film.

After a few minutes talking to her dad, she went to the hair and make-up department, when she opened the door, she saw the hair chick- Lissy trimming Phil's hair , but this was more than a hair cut, the blondes words cut Katie-

''Am I the only one cutting your hair?

''Well yes.''

''You never let me near it when we dated.''

OH GREAT! He's got ex's on the tour, Katie entered acting as if she hadn't heard a thing. She smiled at Phil and Tanya the best make up girl on staff. Jesus you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Katie just didn't want to be there at all.

When she was done, she headed to wardrobe, she had to get away from Lissy- bleach blonde, big tits- bigger than Katie's 34D's, taller than her own 5ft6 height, Lissy had to be 5ft9 at least, lips that could suck an orange through a garden hose! Then she had an ass J. Lo would be proud of. Katie was in hell!

(The Scene)

_Walking down the corridor, in black shorts, biker boots, a black waist coat, hair poker straight, make up done Katie was shown in all her glory-_

_''I'm so glad you're here honey.'' Hunter said hugging her._

_''It's good to see you dad.'' she hugged him back._

_As they walked they bumped into someone-_

_''Oh Punk, this is my daughter- Katie. Katie this is CM Punk.''_

_She smiled her most charming smile- ''Hi Punk, nice to meet you.''_

_He shook her offered hand and gave that trade mark smirk- ''Yeah, you too, sweetheart.''_

_when Katie and Hunter walked away , the camera stayed on Punk as he watched Katie with an even bigger smirk on his face._

_(End Scene)_

Katie stayed out of Phil's way for as long as possible, in her dad's appointed office, she called her friend Rachel , who knew straight away that her friend was up set-

''Katie tell me what's wrong.''

''Well the 'Ex-File' has come creaking open, after nearly 7 months.''

''Oh holy shit you told him about out Matt?''

''God NO!'' Katie gasped- ''Phil's ex is a hairdresser on the tour and this bitch is his only stylist.''

''Fucking men! What does this bitch look like?'' Rachel inquired.

''The scissor -bitch looks like a high class porn star. Your basic nightmare- blonde, blow-job lips , ass like a pillow, huge tits.'' Katie cringed.

''How the fuck is that his type?'' Rachel snapped, feeling her friends frustration.

''Fuck only knows. I want to come home right now! But how can I leave him here with that scissor wielding whore?''

''Baby, you need to talk to him.''

''It's going to be so hard. How do you do this kind of thing, and not look like a psycho bitch?''

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her- ''Just tell him the truth- that you didn't know he had ex's on staff and it's uncomfortable for you.''

''Okay, but do you think I should tell him abut Matt?'' Katie asked.

''Probably- eventually. He's our friend and you two used to fool around, sure you didn't have sex, but you two do have that crazy ass pact.''

Katie groaned- ''Oh God, don't mention the pact!''

''Well the clock is ticking on that now.'' Rachel teased- ''How many years are left until D-Day? 2?''

''Less than 2.'' Katie replied.

''Just talk to Phil after the show. You're his girlfriend, out in the open, it's time to get things like this straight.''

''Thanks Rachel.''

''No problem, but I'm missing you, how much longer are you gone?''

''Another 3 months to go. Tony keeps telling me how much my customers miss me, my wait list is growing.''

After the call, she got thinking about how to tell Phil about Matt, he's been her friend for so many years now, all through high school and college. He'd been there to guide her through her lowest times after the huge fall out of her lost virginity, they'd naturally gotten closer, which had ended with that dumb pact.

Phil hadn't seen Katie in over 2 hours, he'd been going over his moved in the ring and expected to find her watching him, but there was only empty seats. Normally she'd be sat with her sketch book shooting him smile and suggestive winks when he pulled off certain moves that made his body look good to her. He'd lost track of her backstage.

While looking for her he ran into Hunter-

''Hey Phil.''

''Hey, you seen Katherine anywhere?''

hunter liked when he used her full name- ''My office, she had calls to make.''

Phil headed along, knocked on the door and entered, seeing her sat on the couch deep in thought, miles away.

He went in closing the door, he crouched in front of her, making her jump- ''Hey, you okay?''

''I don't know.'' She replied, her eyes darting wildly and she was blinking more than normal.

She couldn't meet those hazel green eyes, they'd see right through her exterior into that insecure scared girl that she really was.

''Talk to me, I've never seen you like this, it's freaking me out and that's not easy to do.'' he lay his inked hands on her knees, rubbing his thumbs over her skin hoping to calm her even slightly.

''It's going to sound so stupid, we've never talked about it before.'' she began casting her eyes up to the ceiling.

He didn't like the fear in her huge green eyes- ''About what?''

''About the fact that your ex works at WWE. I didn't want to find out like that. The atmosphere was just bad.''

He sighed- ''Baby, I'm sorry.'' he reached out, stroking her cheek, hoping she'd look at him, but clearly she wasn't ready to, she just looked so upset- ''Lissy was a mistake, it didn't last long. I was going through a lot of shit here, with my contract negotiations and it only happened a couple of times.''

Katie felt sick knowing Lissy had been with Phil just before her, she exhaled and looked at him and said- ''A heads-up would have been nice.''

''I'm sorry, truly.'' he felt like an idiot.

She bit her lower lip and then began with her little revelation- ''Well, as we've opened the 'Ex-File' I kinda need to tell you something.''

Phil tensed up instantly,he didn't like where this was going, as far as he knew Katie technically had nothing to tell or so he'd thought.

''Okay, go ahead.''

she knew he was on the defensive now, not a good way to start this kind of thing- ''Before we met, there was this guy.'' she could see his instant hate of this subject- ''To cut a long story short, we used to fool around and we're still friends now.''

He was angry now, he stood up, arms crossed over his chest- ''Good friends? HOW GOOD?''

Shit, this was going really badly.

''Not 'That' good, I've never slept with him!''

Phil could tell she wasn't lying- ''Who is he?''

She could see how pissed he was, so she stood up, looked him right in the eye and said- ''It's Matt.''

Phil had met the guy several times and had always kept an eye on him, figuring his crush on Katie was nothing to worry about, he'd never figured that there was anything behind it.

''How long was it going on?''

''A year and a half, but it stopped before we met.''

Phil nodded, wanting to beat the guy- ''Okay, is that it?''

He saw her guilty look instantly, his heart lurched, he took her hands levelling his gaze on her- ''Tell me now.''

''We have this dumb pact, that if we're still single at 27, we get married.''

''What!'' he was stunned, he dropped her hands and ran his hands over his hair- ''You agreed to that shit?''

''I was pissed off and hadn't slept in 4 days, I wasn't in a sand frame of mind.''

He sighed- ''Well, it's obsolete now, you're not going to be single at 27 or any other time.''

She smiled- ''good to know.''

He dragged her into his arms and kissed her with so much passion, he got to feel what it was like to be truly jealous, it was a very ugly emotion, but he hated that Matt had any sexual knowledge of HIS girlfriend.

Phil had a little surprise in store for Katie later, he just hoped she liked what he had in mind.

Katie watched the show with the Divas in their locker room with Kassy and Kimberly. Punk was on fire in the ring as he beat the hell out of Alberto Del Rio and won. But, Katie had seen him take a foot to the eyebrow and on camera he kept dabbing it with his taped up hands and wrists. So, when she met him the medic was there too. He'd cut right through the outer edge of his left dark brow. It was cleaned up and covered with sticky strips.

Seeing a story line opportunity, the writer grabbed the camera and sound guys and said- ''Katie ad-lib concern.''

So,away she went-

_(SCENE)_

_''Hey Punk are you sure you're okay?''_

_Punk looked up at her from his seat- ''Not like I ain't taken a knock before darlin'.''_

_She moved closer, inspecting the damage, then smirked- ''Well, I can understand people wanting to hit you.''_

_He smirked at her- ''Now that;s not very nice.''_

_She full on smiled- ''You're tough you can take it.''_

_They had their eye contact moment and she blushed. It was SO real that Phil was impressed by her acting, but her beauty still knocked him out._

_''Well, they say girls like a guy with scars,'' he stroked her hand gently._

_She put on that shy look and pulled her hand away- ''I'd better be going, take care.''_

_''You too princess.'' _

_He watched her go shaking his head, smirk firmly in place._

_(END SCENE)_

Phil pulled her in for a kiss, she met him half way and they gently kissed.

''You sure you're okay?''

He nodded- ''I'm fine, no concussion or headache.''

''Good, I worry about you.''

''I know and that's pretty new for me.'' he admitted.

He wasn't admitting that he liked it, not many people genuinely cared about his well-fare, the company only cared because he was making them crazy money, but with Katie, it was real, honest love and care.

He was so lucky.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N- This next bit might seem a bit quick for our love birds but it's fiction just go with it lol.**

**Hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your faves it means so much to me, hope you enjoy what's still to come.**

**I only own my O. Cs. **

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 14

Katie and Punk didn't go to dinner with the others after the show, they went back to the hotel, she saw him take something from his bag and go unto the bathroom, then a few minutes later exit shirtless-

''I need your help baby.''

She saw the grin- ''Dare I ask?''

He laughed- ''Trust me.''

''Aren't those the famous last words ?'' she teased.

Standing in the bathroom door she saw what he had in mind and her jaw fell- ''Are you serious?''

''100%.'' he handed her the barbers scissors- ''Just cut all of it off for me.''

He plugged in the clippers, chose his No3 setting and sat on the edge of the tub, holding the scissors out to her.

She took them from him-''Okay, Phil no going back now.'' she ran her fingers through the silky soft lengths and took the first piece and snipped.

Phil didn't want his hair long any more, that was the past and he didn't want Lissy causing problems in their lives. Lissy flirted and he didn't reciprocate at all, so he was putting a stop to all contact, even if it had just been hair related.

Katie loved his soft, nearly black hair and he was getting rid of it, but she wasn't daft she knew what was behind this shearing- he was removing his ex's role in his life, she liked the man's thinking.

When she'd cut away the thick of it, she fired up the clippers and tidied it up. His sex appeal had just gone up even higher. He looked every bit the bad boy he portrayed on WWE- the stubble, the ink, the piercings, the cut to his brow, now the shaved head!

''Okay, you're done and can I just say- you look so hot!''

He kissed her and looked in the bathroom mirror, running his hands over his soft velvety hair. It did look good, she was skilled with the clippers-

''You did good.''

She shot him a smile- ''Well thanks- who do you think does our friend Tony's Mohawk?''

''you?''

She nodded, dumping the pile of hair in the bin. Turning to him she wiped his neck and shoulders free of loose hairs- ''You need a shower it's all stuck to you.''

He caught her around the waist- ''You joining me?''

Eyeing up her hot boyfriend she nodded- ''Hell yes.''

In the shower, they got all clean, but in the steam and the dim light, they had a moment where they just stood naked holding each other, no smiles, no words, just looking at each other.

Phil was so incredibly worried about what he had planned for her, that his confidence in following through with it was actually wavering. But that one look, just made him ache for it to go ahead. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

When they got out of the shower, he took care of her, he wrapped her up in the biggest fluffy white towel he could get his hands on, then he scooped her up bridal style- making her giggle- and carried her to the bed.

She loved the gentler side of him, on camera he was abrasive, quick to cut with his barbed tongue and always ready to fight anything that stood in his way, but with her he was stun her with his nature, his strength, his ability to care for her so selflessly. She moved her damp, curling hair over her shoulder and began patting it dry. She saw he was sat on the edge of the bed , towel around his waist, trying to figure something out in his head.

Phil looked directly at her- ''Katherine...you know I love you...right?''

she felt an odd tension in the room suddenly and knew that this wasn't the usual type of 'I love you' between boyfriend and girlfriend that leads to hot sex. So she tread cautiously-

''Yes and I love you too.''

He smiled, but saw that she was uneasy, he was making her uncomfortable- ''Baby, I need to ask you something.''

She nodded.

Then he remembered something- ''give me a second.''

He got up from the bed, left the bedroom and she had no idea what the hell was going on, he finally returned after raking around in his backpack. He sat on the bed beside her once again, which did nothing for her state of mind.

She saw him open his big hand hand there laid in his palm was a teal 'Tiffany & Co' box. Her heart beat increased, having no clue what was in that box, not wanting to jump to the wrong conclusion.

''I..em.. got it in New York and I want you to wear it.'' he opened the box for her.

There in the white lined box was a white gold ring with a marquise cut 3 carat diamond- ''Katherine, it can be a promise ring or an engagement ring, either way I just hope you accept it.''

She was smiling and saw that it was just like the one in the pictures of her mom and dads engagement that she carried with her, he really had been paying attention. She put out her hand or him to hold and said softly- ''Yes.''

Phil was on cloud nine, he took the ring and slid it into place- perfect. He was so happy.

''Promise or engagement?'' she asked.

''Engagement.'' he replied, seeing her face light up.

They kissed and fell into the soft feather pillows. He made love to her for the first time as her fiancé and after he looked at her and said to her full of uncharacteristic panic- ''OH SHIT! I forgot to ask your dad's permission!''

She burst out laughing- ''Phil- stop freaking out.''

he knew he was being nuts, but he said- ''We have got to go tell him, we have to do this right.''

Not wanting to curb his sudden attack of traditionalism she smiled kindly- ''Okay baby whatever you want.''

They got dressed and headed up to her dad's room. Hunter let them in.

Hunter was instantly suspicious, Punk looked guilty as sin for something. They all sat down, exchanging looks, he heard the old alarm bells ringing again, but he sat patient.

''Okay.''Phil began- ''I proposed to Katherine, she said yes, I know I should have asked permission to do so, but I forgot.''

Hunter didn't think the usually cocky, loud mouthed CM Punk took a breath the entire time he'd rambled, he saw the guy was truly freaked out and the kid just kept talking-

''But, I asked and I know it's only been just over 6 months, but I love your daughter, if she wants to be engaged for a few years that's fine with me.''

Hunter smirked, he couldn't help himself- ''Punk- slow down, take a breath, you're turning a weird shade of purple and I don't know much first aid.'' he watched the guy breathe – ''You ,ove my little girl?''

''yes.'' Phil felt Katie squeeze his hand.

Hunter looked a Katie- ''Do you want to marry him?''

He saw her light up- ''Yes.''

Hunter nodded- ''Then you two don't need my permission.''

There was hand shaking, hugging then phone calls to make. Phil called his two best friends- Tony and Colt. Katie rang her aunt Melody and uncle Brad, then Rachel.

''Did you tell Matt yet?'' Rachel inquired.

''No, I'm not looking forward to that one.''

''good luck,''Rachel sincerely meant it too.

Matt had been such a good friend to her, even if they did have a rather tangled history, she owed him the truth. She called him from her dad's balcony, not realising Phil was listening.

''Hey Matt, how are you?''

''I'm good, how's the tour going?''

''Really well, but I've got some big news to share with you my friend.''

''Oh really- do tell.''

''Phil proposed to me tonight.''

''oh my God.'' he sighed- ''what did you do?''

Katie heard his clear shock- ''I accepted, we're engaged.''

''Congratulations Katie. Is it what you really want?''

''Matt I want this more than I've ever wanted anything. He loved me for me, he doesn't want me to change and I love him so much. You've met him- admit it he's amazing.''

Matt chuckled- ''Okay, I will admit he's perfect for you- bat shit crazy and straight laced- a match made in a very twisted part of heaven.''

She laughed and said- ''Exactly. So are you happy for me Matthew?''

He laughed, knowing that she only pulled out his full name when she wanted the complete truth- ''Yes I'm happy for you. Just don't forget about me when you're all happily married.''

''Hardly, I've known you 13 years. So, I'll see you and Rachel when I get home, okay?''

''Sure thing future Mrs Brooks.'' he teased.

''Ha ha bye.''

Phil had expected the guy to pitch a fit and start a fight, clearly the guy had more sense than he gave him credit for.

The next day the whole WWE found out that Katie and Phil were engaged and all the Divas were cooing over the ring telling them what a great couple they made and they had to agree.

Phil did get a notion in his head as Randy joked about- 'shot-gun-weddings' that himself and Katie would have beautiful babies.

He mentally put the brakes on that thought, one thing at a time.

Or Hunter really would kick his ass.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: today I'm doing a double up-date. This chapter is Katie and Kimberly having some girls time away from their men. Enjoy.**

**I only own my oc's **

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 15

''Girls Night In.''

The WWE tour ha landed in Florida and while the guys were off doing their thing, Katie Hunter and Kimberly Turner were having a much needed girls night in at the hotel in Katie's room. Kimberly was laid on the bed on a protective sheet as Katie worked on her tattoo. It was going to be a surprise for Randy, it was a coiled viper, like his nickname. It was on her right hip with 'R.K.O' beneath it.

Katie and Punk had been engaged a month by this point and they'd been given a good story line, where Punk was trying to woo her and she was wary as hell, and their first kiss had been aired on Monday during Raw and it'd been one hot piece of footage. They'd filmed it in the parking lot at the arena, he'd basically leaned her over the bonnet of her ''Dad's'' car and really given the film crew something to look at.

''Can you believe our scenes are higher rated on line than actual Divas pro-mo's? It's crazy.'' Katie smirked, finishing the out-line of the design.

Kimberly grinned-''Considering we're fully clothed and not cat-fighting, it's really weird.''

''Maybe it's because we're normal girls.'' Katie suggested thoughtfully- ''We've got that 'Forbidden Fruit' element.''

Kimberly bobbed her brows- ''Ooh we're taboo.''

They had gotten close on the tour, being surrounded by all those men, had given them a need to have real girl time and then the subject of sex was raised-

''I think I did really well holding out for as long as I did with Phil.''

''How long did you two wait?''

''6 whole months, we didn't do it until I joined the tour.'' Katie smiled.

''That's great, you got to know each other, no mistakes and you stuck to your beliefs. But, I'm not quite so disciplined, I slept with Randy the first night he confessed love to me, I'm a big ho!'' she grinned shooting her a cheeky wink.

Katie halted the shading she was doing and laughed- ''Ho? You held out 15 years technically.''

Kimberly thought about it- ''I'm practically a blushing prude then.''

They talked about Kimberly and Randy's friendship days- ''Before we hooked up, we got drunk and he kissed me.''

Katie was shocked- ''That's huge.''

''He was too drunk to remember the next day, it broke my heart, because it meant everything to me.''

Kimberly sighed.

Katie wanted to lift her friends mood and said- ''You wanna hear something shocking on a different level?''

''Always.'' Kimberly urged.

''You know when you heard my dad shouting in that New Jersey hotel?'' Katie smirked.

She nodded.

''Well, after my second night with Phil, we fell asleep naked and that's how my dad found us when he walked in.''

Kimberly's mouth hung open- ''Holy shit, that's mortifying!''

''Oh yes.'' Katie agreed- ''My scary dad catching me and my guy naked- bad enough, but to add to the cringe-factor, my shredded panties were at his feet and sex was 100% in the air in every sense of the word.''

She knew she'd made Kim grin and cringe all at once, she cleaned up the completed ink- ''you're all done Lady Viper.''

After telling her how to care fro her ink she wrapped it and packed up her kit and sealed up the used needles. Then on the couch they had a can of Pepsi each and resumed their gossiping.

''Not to be a total tattle-tale, but you and Punk have a total rep on the tour.'' Kim grinned.

Warily she inquired- ''As what?''

''As two kinky little horn dogs.''

''I guess we are.''

''Tell me more.'' Kimberly requested.

''Nothing TOO extreme, we tie each other up, some spanking, dress up,the occasional toy or two.''

Kimberly raised her can and said- ''a girl after my own heart.''

''Taming the Viper huh?'' Katie teased.

''You know the first time we slept together, pulled out this totally cheesy line and I just busted out laughing, it killed the sexy vibe.''

''Oh you've got to tell me.''

''Okay, we're on the bed and he's looming over me all shirtless and hot giving me that intense look he does SO well, I could feel my toes curling I was so ready, then he says-'' she bit back laughter- ''He says- 'You ready to see the real Viper?' .''

They kinked up laughing together.

''Okay, question time.'' Kim paused- ''If you had to kiss another WWE Superstar, who would it be?''

Katie got a big dirty grin on her face- ''Easy, it'd have to be the Rated R Superstar himself- Edge.''

''Oh hell yeah, me too on that one.'' Kim agreed as they exchanged high 5's.

Katie sipped her Pepsi and said- ''you know he's fucking his P.A Marcy.''

''what?''

''Oh yeah, Kassy told me.''

''Wow.'' Kimberly was impressed- ''Those P. A's really know how to get their men.''

''Thank God for Kassy or John would never get anywhere on time,'' Katie smiled- ''Look how happy they are it's so sweet. I know he's a nice guy, but I don't see him as super-hot. But the fan-girls love him. I personally don't see it.''

''Me neither.'' Kim agreed- ''I travel on that bus and had to smooch him on camera and- nothing. He's TOO muscular.''

''Exactly. Phil is 6ft1 and all in proportion, Randy is too. John has these huge arms and shoulders and chest, it's very Incredible Hulk.'' Katie said trying not to be too mean, it was just an observation.

Kimberly loved this girl, she was so candid and honest, there was no bull-shit about her, - ''So, future Mrs Brooks, what's your favourite feature about Punk?''

''That lop-sided grin, when he's trying like hell not to flat out laugh. What about Randy?''

''His real smile, he's got these dimples that just make me melt every time.''

Katie cocked a brow – ''Favourite part of his body?''

''Aside from his junk, which is awesome, it's got to be his arms they are just perfect. Jesus, the dreams I used to have about those arms, they'd make your eyes bleed. So what about Punk?''

''Okay, aside from his junk,which id toe curlingly great- it's got to be his ass. He's got an ass you can bounce pennies off, all those kicks he does have paid off! When I first started dating him and saw him on Raw in those trunks for the first time, I was at home with my friend Rachel and I nearly choked on my gum. She couldn't stop laughing. I've never boon so glad for 60 inch screens.''

Kimberly said- ''I still can't believe your dad caught you two in bed.''

''Well, if he'd let it any later, he'd probably have caught us in a position that'd have scarred him for life.''

''Been brushing up on the karma sutra?''

''No need for that, I'm very bendy, double jointed in my arms and legs, he can twist me up like a pretzel if the mood strikes him.''

''Wow no wonder Punk is so laid back these days.''

Katie nodded pleased with herself- ''Oh yes, but at times I do miss his long hair to grab on to.''

''Get him a collar.'' Kimberly suggested seriously.

''Already got him one,it caused a very interesting bag search at the air-port. His new hair is HOT, plus it means his ex- Lissy isn't getting near him.''

''Oh that slut!'' Kim hissed bitterly- ''she's screwed over half the roster, it's disgusting, The Divas hate her. She screwed Vi's boyfriend, how she's kept her job is incredible!''

''Has Randy been there?''

''Yes, it only lasted 2 weeks.'' then Kimberly got thinking- ''Can your dad fire her?''

''I can try to get him to.''

Katie picked up the phone and called her dad. He heard about her being a slut with the guys and didn't even hesitate, he reassured his daughter that Lissy was history.

Katie looked at Kim after the call- ''Ding Dong The Scissor Bitch Is Gone.''

They exhaled.

Katie inquired- ''Are we bitches for doing that? Or are we going to call it- peace of mind?''

''Peace of mind clearly. Relationships are hard enough without our guys ex's lurking around, especially when they look like Jenna Jameson circa 1990's.''

They agreed, this was a good thing, it was for all the Divas, nit just themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: thank you to anyone who is reading this. This next part of the Punk and Katie tale isn't going to be as sweet, it's about a relationship after all, they have their good days and their bad ones. So, on with the story.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 16

''The Good Fight.''

(several months later)

The tour was only a few weeks away from being completed and then the talent got some much needed time off. They were currently in Denver Colorado , when Katie and Punk had a huge blow out row. It'd started when they'd been talking about people they knew who were dating, then it'd lapsed into some specifics and it'd turned out that Punk hadn't just ''Dated'' Lissy the scissor bitch, at WWE. Oh no he's ''Dated'' Maria Kinellis- the former Diva, Beth Phoenix, Lita the ex Diva who brought about the Edge affair scandal that'd rocked the company.

Katie was crushed, barely able to look at him.

''You're judging me based on that?''

Everyone could hear them in their hotel room and they didn't care one bit.

''You're feeling judged? You threw a shit-fit when Matt called me last week.''

''I had a life before we met!'' Phil screamed.

''So did I!'' she yelled- ''It's like I can't turn a corner without running into someone you've fucked!''

Phil was seeing the fire and spark and as mad as he was at her, she looked stunningly beautiful when she was

mad.

''Bullshit!'' he yelled getting his head back in the game- ''You're just scared that I'll cheat. Go on admit it!''

Katie scowled- ''Damn right I'm scared you'll cheat, clearly you can't keep your hands off your co-workers!''

He shook his head and walked out of their room.

The second the door closed, Katie was packing her cases.

Her cab to the airport was waiting, she called her dad to tell him she was going home to Chicago. He promised to change the storyline, so she'd be covered. He'd come down to see her before she departed.

Hinter hated seeing her this upset, this was his baby girl after all.

On the flight home she kept her shades on, her ipod playing and was left the hell alone.

Phil returned to their room 2 hours after he'd left, it was quiet, she'd probably gone out, despite the cold. He sat on the couch and then he took a glance around the room- her drawings were gone from the desk by the window. She'd drawn him, it'd been incredible, nobody had ever drawn him before.

Then he saw that none of her things were there. He hated the sick feeling he was getting, he got up and looked in their bedroom- neat as a pin. He checked the wardrobe- empty- FUCK!

Was she in a different room?

He rang the front desk and found out that 'Miss Hunter' had turned in her room key 2 hours ago and taken a cab to the airport. He sat on the bed in shock, she'd fucking left him there, this fight was bigger than he'd realised.

To him, his dating history was irrelevant, he'd never loved any of these past girlfriends, it'd been loneliness. Now, he was mad as hell that she'd bailed on him and he couldn't do a thing about it, he was working the next 3 weeks solid.

FUCK!

Katie landed at 6pm and got through the airport as quickly as possible, grabbing some essentials from the Duty free. Then hauled ass back to her apartment. She'd missed her place. She was on auto-pilot, unpacking, doing laundry. Then she just broke down in the bedroom, seeing one of his lip rings on the dressing table, then on her mirror was a photo strip from the booth in Tony's shop.

After a shower she lay on the bed letting her wet hair dry into it's natural waves and ringlets, it was on the bad that she broke her personal vow of being T-Total, she cried because she was smashed on half a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Her cell phone began blaring at her. It was Rachel-

''Heeeeeeey Honey.'' Katie slurred.

''Katie? Are you okay? Your dad called me and asked me to check you were doing okay.''

''Rachel- Phillip has nailed Divas- several. That Maria Kin-something chick with the amazing eyes, '' she slurred- ''Not just that scissor skank.''

''What?''

Katie sniffed- ''Mr Straight Edge- screws staff like it's going out of...fashion.''

''You're drunk, I'm coming over sweetie.'' Rachel said full of worry.

''Yep.'' she popped her lips on the 'p' at the end.

10 minutes later, Rachel was bombing up the stairs to Katie's top floor home, letting herself in with her key. The sound proofing clearly worked a treat, because the second Rachel opened the door she was hit by a wave of music that she knew was Katie's depression music- The Stone Roses- ''I Wanna Be Adored.''

Rachel headed to the bedroom and saw Katie laid on the bed, bottle of Jack in her hand, wearing one of Punk's 'Best In The World' shirts, hair tumbling all over the bed. Rachel went over to the ipod dock and turned down the volume, Katie was in no state to do it, she was blitzed out of her skull.

''Hey Katie, you okay?''

Katie sat up and saw Rachel and shook her head- ''The man I love has ex's all WWE.''

They hugged on the bed, before Rachel asked- ''Which Divas? If I dare to ask.''

''Lita, Beth and Maria.''

''Shit, Beth looks like a dude!'' she gasped. ''Lita sure did get around!''

Katie nodded- ''then he says what I'm thinking- 'You're scared I'll cheat.' Damn right I am, he's gorgeous, women want him, they throw themselves at him all the time.''

''Oh God.'' Rachel hugged her and took a swig of the JD herself too.

Katie grinned- ''This is why I kept away from dating, it just hurts. I figured he had a past, but not all of it employed at the WWE!''

The ''rescue'' turned into a man-bashing session.

Katie and Rachel then sobered up a bit and began on the junk food.

In Denver nobody wanted to be anywhere near Punk, he was a raging nut case. Everyone knew his private business and she was ignoring his calls. They were engaged and he'd had to call Tony to keep an eye on her, until he got back. Tony was surprised to hear she was back home.

He got in the ring with Cena and he knew John was wary of him losing his shit and injuring then both. But, for the duration of their match he kept it together and won as scripted. All that control broke when he got to his locker room and he began trashing the place.

Hunter pushed past security and through all the guys that had congregated at the door. He marched into his future son in laws locker room and physically restrained him-

''Calm your shit or you're suspended!''

The huge booming voice took the anger away, in a flash, he relaxed and sat where Hunter parked him.

''Right – Phillip Brooks- talk! Why did my girl really leave?''

Phil sighed- ''a dumb fight.'' he played with his lip ring and ran a a hand over his rapidly growing hair- ''I told her who I'd dated at the WWE.''

Hunter fought the urge to slap the taste from his mouth- ''How many?''

''4.''

''Don't sleep around my ass!'' he hissed impatiently.

Punk put up his hands- ''NO! No I don't, none of them were one night stands. I was in a relationship with each of them, even if it was brief.''

Hunter was shaking his head- ''Okay, give her time to calm down, Rachel is with her, she'll be fine. But no more destruction, this comes out of your pocket.'' hunter indicated the damage around them.

Phil nodded and was finally left alone.

Part of him had expected her dad to punch him.

In Chicago, Katie and Rachel had just watched Punk's win over John Cena, when Rachel said-

''We should go out tomorrow night, hit the clubs with the gang, get you out of the house.''

Katie grinned- ''Yeah, lets tear it up like only we can.''


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Lets find out what the girls night will bring Katie and Rachel. Oh and keep an eye out for Kassy Roses (John Cena's lady) ex boyfriend Leon.**

**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 17

''The Good Fight.''

On Saturday night, Katie and Rachel met their gang, she was on top form, her hair was a mass of shining curls, now re-tinted burgundy, she was wearing a black play suit, knee boots and revelling in the male attention. The ache of being hurt and missing Phil was killing her, so the only thing she could do was try to block it out by-, ignoring 20 calls from him. She was slightly numbed by Jack Daniels. The group was shocked that their girl was boozing, clearly being home without her man was not a good thing.

On the dance floor, the girls ruled. They were dancing very sexily to Nelly Furtado- ''Promiscuous'' Katie didn't miss the irony, as she danced a gorgeous guy began dancing with her. He was truly stunningly good looking, but dancing was enough for her.

The group saw her dancing and knew not many guys got that close to her, so they kept a close eye on the situation is case she did something she'd deeply regret.

She knew it'd be so easy to cross the line, the alcohol had lowered her inhibitions, he was giving her all the signals and it didn't really matter if it was meaningless, she wasn't a cheat.

When she left the dance floor, the guy caught her elbow gently- ''Do I get your name?''

''It's Katie.''

He smiled, it was incredible, but it wasn't the lop-sided smirk she was in love with.

''well, it's nice to meet you Katie, I'm Leon.''

''Nice to meet you too Leon.''

''Are you here with friends?'' His voice was quite rough and raspy.

''Yes, they're sat right behind you.''

''Can I possibly buy you a drink of some kind? Or maybe get your phone number?''

She blushed- ''I'm really flattered, but I'm engaged and 100% faithful.''

He looked so disappointed, he took her left hand, seeing the ring and looked into her eyes and said-

''Your fiancé is the luckiest man alive.''

He kissed the top of her hand and Katie laughed, her cheeks warming up.

Leon smiled- ''All the beautiful ones are already taken.''

When Katie rejoined her friends, they were cheering her on and saw the rack of multi-coloured teat tube shots that Matt had brought over, Rachel handed them out and said- ''Two each.''

Katie raised them up- ''Toast! Here's to the Jagged Edge!''

They liked that, a dig at Punks Straight Edge philosophy.

Rachel took pictures of them all on her cell phone and put them on Face-book. There was a great one of Rachel and Katie toasting with their shots, looking hot!

Little did they know that on the bus out of Denver, Punk had just seen Rachel's update. He sat on his bed/bunk, staring at his iphone, Katie was clearly fucked up, because she was drinking. He dialled her cell phone and got no answer, she was probably still out partying.

On Sunday she woke up a little hung over, she took a shower, got cleaned up and emptied her clutch bag and found her cell phone, Punk had rang 3 times and she had a text from Rachel-

''Hun think Punk saw pics of u drinkin' left Face book comment

u better check it out.x.''

Katie fired up her laptop and logged on, sure enough on rachels page was a comment from Punk it said- ''No wonder ur not takin calls.''

She sent a text to Rachel- ''Can't believe he's daring to judge me, What a prick!''

Then she called Tony, saying she'd be back at work on Monday and he was glad to hear that. The rest of her day was focused on her sword skills. She was good, it was dangerous and fun, nobody was dumb enough to ever attack her. The WWE Divas might be all toned and buff, several like Amazonian women, but Katie was quick, strong and genuinely skilled. Martial arts would beat wrestling 9/10 times, because it wasn't about bulk muscle. That worked against you, it was about quick attack, high defence and not stopping to give your opponent any time to get the drop on you.

Divas stood no chance.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's still reading, drop me a review if you want all feedback is welcome.**

**Lets see what Katie is up to with her stunningly handsome man!**

**I only own my Oc's.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 18

''The Good Fight ''

On Monday Katie went back to work and Tony was so glad to see her, having her home after 3 months was a welcome thing, she'd been gone too long in his eyes. After all he'd trained her and she wasn't just his protégée, she was his friend and best member of staff.

''Thank God you're home!''

She had to laugh, her boss and her co-workers had clearly missed her.

She set her kit up, put her portfolios back in the rack by her drawing board and sat in her well loved chair.

The team knew her and Phil were mid-fight and they could see that she wasn't herself, the smiles weren't quite reaching her eyes, they knew she was missing her man.

That day at the tattoo parlour, Katie handled the walk-ins until her client base found out that she was back in the city. Tony took it upon himself to put a sign in the window to inform passers-by that his star had returned. The sign wasn't subtle at all, it said in huge red letters- ''Katie's come Home Guys.''

Apparently her regulars had refused to go to anyone else, preferring to wait for her triumphant return to Chicago.

''My guys are loyal, be glad they're not going to those butchers up the street.''

It was good being back, but she was aching for Phil, she hadn't spoked to him in 4 days, he'd called her at least 6 times a day since her departure/fleeing.

Tony could hear her phone vibrating on her desk-

''You not going to answer that?''

''Busy.'' she said finishing up her stencil.

It was her last client of the day and he was so happy with her work, when she got a picture for her portfolio, the guy gave her a hug. This kind of reaction made it worth while.

When they closed up, Tony answered the shop phone, then handed it to her-

''Hello,'' she said, closing the lid on the sterilizer.

''Finally you speak, never thought I'd have to go through a mutual friend to talk to my own fiancée,''

His voice made her ache, she sat on her chair, swivelling it so she was facing her drawing board.

''Okay, I'm a bitch,'' she sighed, knowing all her co-workers were probably curious as hell now.

He sighed- ''I can't believe you ditched me in Denver.''

''Guess the saying proved true- Something really was rotten in Denver.''

''Rotten? You ran!''

''How was I supposed to stay? You've got ex's lurking all over the Divas roster, be it past or present. That makes me really uncomfortable, Lissy the hair-chick was bad enough.''

''So, getting only one chick fired is okay? Good to know you do draw the line somewhere?''

He wished he hadn't said that, he instantly regretted it.

''That girl was causing shit, long before I came along, you ask Mimi and Vi!''

Punk knew that this was getting out of hand, fast!

''Sorry.'' he sighed- ''But do you want to know why I've dated inside the WWE?''

''Not really!''

''Tough shit- listen! Because I never get to meet any other girls, I travel so much. I get fucking lonely, as pathetic as it is. In that situation you have to adjust your radar. But, they never lasted more than 6 weeks, because they were just...convenient. I never had any real connection with any of them. Then I come home, go and see my friend Tony, to book me in, he's fully booked, but he's got this girl working for him who everyone begs to get an appointment with. So pencils me in at the end of her day in her diary. But I don't get to meet this girl, she's out at lunch.''

Katie sat smiling as he recounted his side of their first meeting- ''then I go back the next day and see her at her station and it's liked being slugged with a wet sand bag. I see this girl, petite, all eyes , singing to Pearl Jam, not embarrassed by being heard , just happy and when those green eyes looked at me, I nearly laughed, because it was there, instantly. The connection I never thought I'd have.''

Listening to him made tears well-up in her eyes, but she let him continue, knowing that if she interrupted, his window of open-heart speaking closed.

''When she worked on me, I wanted to reach out and feel what her skin felt like, I had to try like hell not to do it, because she'd told me about herself and I knew that she was one of the very few good girls left. I knew it was the truth because, nobody with that amount of innocence in her eyes could lie about it. For some reason, she agreed to go out to eat with me, I got to spend more time with her. When she told me that she was my bosses daughter, I wasn't put off at all, because she was so real, no bullshit and nobody was taking her away from me, not her dad nobody!''

Katie was upset, but she heard him pause and she knew that that was her chance to speak- ''I'm nothing like the girls you've dated before, they so...much...more. Jesus Maria was so beautiful, I can't compare to her.''

It broke his heart that she thought the girls in his past were ''more'' than her- ''Katherine baby, they're not ''more'' you're EVERYTHING to me, I don't function without you, I've never been in love before and that's so important to me.''

Katie brushed tears away- ''It's important to me too.''

''Baby, if I could erase my past I would, but what I said about you worrying about me cheating...that was cruel and you never have to worry about that, I'm not a cheat, never have been.''

''Me neither.''

He paused-''Saw the pictures of Saturday night.''

She cringed, knowing that'd come up-''Oh.''

He knew that she was uncomfortable- ''I was worried about you.''

''You didn't need to be, but alcohol sucks, I'm not going down that route again.''

He had to ask- ''You looked beautiful. Any guys hit on you, by any chance?''

''Phil, come on.''

''Did they?''

''One guy did, he wanted my number, but I told him I had a fiancée.''

''What'd he say to that?''

''That my fiancée is the luckiest man alive and that all the beautiful ones are already taken.''

Phil was part-smug and part-jealous, that some random guy was eyeing up HIS future wife- ''Damn right you're taken, I just hope that you can wait three weeks for me to be home and show you just HOW taken you are.''

''I'll hang on three weeks, on the condition that you make those ''special'' bad time calls you like so much.''

In their early days, they might not have been seeing each other naked, but they'd always had a very healthy phone sex relationship going on.

''Well,'' Phil chuckled- ''I can do that, as long as I don't get a room mate in the form of Miz because that guy is nosey and he snores!''

''dad gave you a room mate?'' she laughed. ''sorry baby,''

''It's okay, park him in front of CSI and he shuts up, well temporarily. He's kind of like a hyperactive Labrador that barks for attention until you put the TV on to fool it.''

Phil loved hearing her laugh- ''Well, our arrival in Chicago is on your birthday, so how about you come and see me?''

She liked that idea- ''Sounds like a plan.''

The 3 weeks apart were torture and on the day of her 26th birthday, he was at her door, with his case, his bag and a huge bouquet of red roses.

Phil was pleased to be home, he hadn't even gone to his place, he'd been dropped off at hers after picking up the ordered roses. Pulling her into his arms, they just kissed and kissed.

''Jesus, I've missed you baby.'' he sighed, resting his forehead against hers as they stood in her doorway.

They ended up in the bedroom. After, he presented her with her real gift. He watched her open the box, hoping that it wasn't too cheesy. He saw her move the blue tissue paper aside and then pick out the black leather bound book. He'd been compiling it for ages for her birthday.

Katie opened the book, inside was every text, email and note they'd exchanged. There were pictures and movie stubs, it was their relationship all bound up. She'd never seen anything so amazing and personal.

She had tears in her eyes- ''Phil, this is amazing.''

He was so delighted by her reaction, he'd done good- clearly.

They had to get dressed because her dad, Rachel, Matt and Tony, probably several others were coming by soon. Phil didn't want to move from the bed, but being caught in bed with Katie by Hunter once was more than enough for one life time. Hell, he was Phil's future father-in-law now, it was time to get it together and not be the guy corrupting his baby girl. The first step- not getting caught in the sack with Katie by Hunter- VERY IMPORTANT!

Once the gang arrived, it was a sea of cards, gifts and cake- courtesy of her aunt Melody and her uncle Brad, that Phil was meeting for the first time, they welcomed him to the family and Brad warned him that if he invited Hunter to his bachelor party to watch out for magic markers and dodge all signs of razors because Brad had gone to his wedding with shaved eye brows that had been drawn on with a black Sharpie and he'd looked like a Disney cartoon villain.

Phil had kept his eye on Matt just out of principle alone.

Katie knew her dad had a big party planned for the next night, so the whole WWE roster could kick back at it and Rachel couldn't wait to get amongst the guys, all their girlfriends had begged her to let Hunter throw her a big bash at his place, finally she'd given in- if it made her girls happy, she was game for it too.

After the show Phil was taking Katie out for a very romantic date that he was keeping very secret. He'd basically organised a picnic under the stars in the park, very secluded and romantic, he had his friend Colt ready to set it up for their arrival, all he had to do was send the guy a text and it was all systems go.

At 5pm Katie and Punk went to the arena, she got so many people wish her happy birthday, she was over whelmed. She'd put on her new outfit for their date in the Divas locker room with the help of the girls.

But tonight wasn't just her birthday, tonight was the night Punk got to claim his title belt.

Katie was in her little black dress, that was fitted to her hips, then it flared out into a little skirt, it had spaghetti straps and a low back, her hair was poker straight and she was pushing 5ft 10 in her killer heels. When Punk got a look at her on his way to the ring where she was going to give him the last kiss before he won his title, he was blown away, no wonder every guy within 100ft was giving her wide eyed looks, she was stunning.

After the kiss, she watched his amazing fight against Alberto in the Divas locker room, with her friends all around her. He went all out for this fight he put his heart into, she could tell, when Alberto tapped out and he won the girls were screaming in happiness! He lifted that belt and he just looked so happy, after diving into the crowd TWICE, he got back into the ring and signalled for a mic, they obliged their champion-

''It's good to be home.''

Cheers came deafeningly loud from his fans.

''It's taken me so long to get here and it feels like I've proved my place and that I AM the best in the world!''

The cheers went up again as he raised the belt.

Punk smiled, wiping his sweating face- ''But tonight isn't just my night. I've got a message for someone.''

he signalled for the camera to come closer and looked into the camera, one brow up – ''Katie, come on out little girl.''

In the locker room she laughed, the crowd went totally nuts. On the screen Punk grinned again-

''Kaaatieeeeeeeeee! Come oooooon!'' he called.

A staff member opened the door and and ushered her out. She was scared to death to go out there, but she went out and as she did The Runaways ''Cherry Bomb'' began playing making her smile, knowing how this song had pissed her dad of so much when she'd sang it as a kid.

When she began walking down the ramp, she was met by cheers, wolf whistles and clapping. Punk said, leaning on the top rope, beckoning her to him, in a very sexy way- ''Come to Punk baby.''

She blushed at his seductive tone, heading to him,she strutted, faking the confidence the bosses daughter should have, while all she was thinking was- 'please God don't let me trip on my heels and fall over.'

She got up the 3 steps and he held the ropes apart for her to step through, she got in very gracefully, not flashing anything to the fans or the cameras. He took her hand and lead her to the centre of the ring, he looked at her mischievously-

''Chicago, I want you to help your new WWE Champion out here.''

He paused and could see that she was wary-

''1,2,3- Happy birthday to you!'' he began singing, then the crowd joined in all the WWE stars began coming down the ramp with microphones singing it too.

She was wide eyed- this was insane!

Punk came closer, belt over his shoulder and sexily sweat slicked- ''Happy Birthday Katie Hunter. Happy Birthday To You!'' he sang that sexy grin firmly in place, making her wan to do so many bad/dirty things to him.

Her cheeks were bright red and she knew he loved making her do that, so his grin got even bigger.

Lowering his mic, he said just for her- ''Happy birthday baby.''

He pulled her under his arm, kissed her once on the lips, not wanting to over step the mark with all the cameras around and her dad, this was live TV, he handed her his mic-

''Thank you Chicago.'' she turned to her dad and the WWE superstars and Divas- ''Thank you dad and all the friends I've made here and entire WWE Universe.''

Then her eyes swung back to Punk- ''And not forgetting you Punk- like I ever could- thank you too, for making me blush like a school girl.''

He laughed.

''But.'' she smiled that smile at him- ''I'll forgive you because you're easy on the eyes.''

The girls in the crowd seemed to agree too.

The roster laughed.

''But Punk, you'd better watch out for your birthday, I'll return this favour to you.''

She laughed seeing his face drop, God he was so fucking hot.

''Congratulations on your title Punk.''

She winked.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: this is the last chapter of this little story, but there might be a one shot each for our couples. I'd like to see John Cena meeting Kassy's scary dad. Randy dealing with Kimberly's well meaning parents requesting grand-babies a.s.a.p. Who knows what's coming?**

**Hope you like this closing chapter, it's light kind of sweet or my version of it anyway.**

On The Road To Somewhere

Chapter 19

''Unknown Real First Meeting.''

They'd been together a year now and engaged for nearly 5 months, they'd bought a house together, they were officially a co-habiting couple.

Phil was back on the road, she was meeting the tour when it passed back through Chicago in 2 weeks. He'd been on the road for 2 weeks already and he'd just figured out how to Skype with the help of John Cena's P.A/Girlfriend Kassy, so now they could at least see each other when they talked.

But it killed her to sleep in their new home all alone, she was nesting at the minute- unpacking painting, putting things in their place only to move them again 10 minutes later. It was nice to drive her car again, her dad's old 1968 black Ford Mustang. She got to cook again too which she loved doing.

Some of his stuff was still in boxes and he had told her he had nothing to hide, so she could unpack it or he'd do it when he got back. So, one afternoon, she was in the dining room and opened one of the boxes and found Phil's photo albums. They'd accepted that pictures of their ex's were part of their separate collections, so she parked herself at the dining room table and took a look.

Wow, some of these were old!

They were Phil's high school snaps with his friends, his training days, his indie circuit days and even ones of his family. His sister was very pretty. Phil clearly looked like his dad, but Phil was better looking. Oh and there was the spoken about brother- Mike, the resemblance was uncanny, but the eyes were different, his brother had a harsher stare, it creeped Katie out a bit, so she turned the. page.

Then she saw ones of him at a club with Tony and their friends, she'd met all the guys along the course of their year together. In these snaps Punk was only about 25 or 26. But then she saw one picture that nailed her to the back of her chair. Her man and a girl with black bobbed hair. Cleopatra fringe and a royal blue streak down one side, this wasn't just some random chick in a bar, it was KATIE!

Jesus, they'd met before she'd inked him!

HOLY SHIT!

No wonder they hadn't recognised each other, he had no ink, no lip ring, his dark hair was frosted and he'd looked so fresh faced. Katie saw her hair, back then she'd worn blue contacts and she'd only been about 18 or 19, either a senior in high school or her first year at college. This was before she'd gone blonde for a year.

She thought back to that night at the club, with Rachel and she'd seen him across the dance floor, stood at the bar, a soft drink in hand, looking hella-hot! She'd known that she'd never liked guys with bleached up hair,but that 6ft+ hotty had it all going for him. Rachel had been trying to get her over her crush on Matt and when they'd gone to the bar, and she'd seen the young Phil looking at Katie. He'd began watching her the second she'd ordered a Pepsi from the barman. The next thing Katie knew, he was beside her, they didn't exchange names, they just talked, laughed and ignored his friends screwing around with a camera, taking pictures.

When they'd exchanged 'good nights' he'd kissed her and it was soft, oh so nice on the lips and he'd grinned- ''And I still don't get your name?''

She'd laughed- ''Nope, but if you're meant to have it we'll run into each other again.''

It was unbelievable, ''Blonde'' as she'd called him, was PHIL!

She picked up the house phone and rang Rachel-

''Hey Rach, can you recall that night as 'Shores'.''

''Narrow it down baby girl.''

''We were 18 or 19 and I kissed that guy with the frosted hair.''

''Oooh yes,you obsessed over him for a while.'' Rachel giggled- ''You said he was your 'Kissing Heaven' guy.''

Katie chuckled at the memory- ''Well, I've just had a blast from the past.''

Rachel nearly choked on her hot chocolate- ''Holy fuck- what? You've seen him!''

''Oh I can go one better than that- i'm currently unpacking Phil's stuff and I'm looking at his picture albums.''

Rachel gasped- ''oh my God he's friends with him!''

''Almost.'' Katie chuckled- ''Blondie IS Phil!''

''SHUT UP!''

''No, I'm looking at an old but clear as day snap, and we're there, talking at the bar in 'Shores' Pepsi in-hand and I'm sat here stunned, does he even know that it's me?''

Rachel said honestly- ''Probably not.''

''Now part of me is relieved, other part is kind of insulted.'' she said, knowing how dumb that sounded.

''Katie, you were unrecognisable, the hair, the eyes, you were friendly, but 100% ungettable.'' Rachel said honestly- ''You were a tough cookie. Question is- are you going to tell Phil?''

''Maybe, well I told him back then that if he was meant to find out my name he'd run into me again.''

''Guess you were right.''

Later that day, when Punk called her from Dallas, she said- ''Baby I unpacked your boxes in the dining room. All your photo albums are on the big book case.''

''Thanks baby.''

''Well, I had a little look at your pictures and I've got something to tell you.''

He lay on his hotel room bed- ''Oh yeah, what's that?''

''Well, I'm not sure if you know this, but there's ones of you and your friend in that club 'Shores' you're about 25 or 26.''

''Jesus, the bleached hair.'' he cringed.

''Yes, you're also talking to someone.''

''Ahuh.'' he agreed, wondering where she was going with this.

''Well, that girl with the Cleopatra hair and blue eyes...Phil- it's me, I'm her.''

He was stunned- ''What!''

''Yes, you're the frosted hair guy I kissed.'' she said recalling it once again- ''I got the shock of my life seeing that picture.''

''Jesus, Katie I was kind of obsessed with you for a while. I had no name to go by and I had to go to Florida shortly after to train, so I never saw you again.''

''Baby, I was a bit obsessed with you too. Guess what I said was right.''

He chuckled knowing that she was smiling just by her voice- ''What's that baby?''

''that I you were meant to find out my name that we'd meet again.''

THE END

**AN: this little story might seem unlikely, but it's actually a true story of how I met my boyfriend, we ran into each other years ago, I was in my late teens and he was in his early 20's and we shared the kiss and I said those words, then just after my 20th I meet him again and something must have been right because it's 6 years later and we're still going strong. And yes I saw a snap in a photo album while unpacking after buying a house together ;)**


End file.
